Leopard Spots and Zebra Stripes
by Daphne Li
Summary: *SEQUEL TO HOGWARTS-SAKURA STYLE!* Something went wrong during the defeat of Voldemort, and the eight friends dissapear. Where are they? Or rather, *when* are they? A new time, a new adventure. Plz R R! S S, E T, H G, others
1. Someone else's game

Daphne: "Well, here it is! The promised sequel to 'Hogwarts-Sakura Style'! Now, this will be in a new setting, although it is still in Hogwarts. Or should I say, this will be in a whole new year...well, you will understand when you read it! Anyway, please tell me what you think! Your comments are important to me! *Sigh* But enough with the cheesy stuff. On with the story!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and Harry Potter do not belong to me, so please do not ask me to get Harry Potter's...or Syaoran's autograph for you or anything, although I can't say I would mind having them... ^___^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leopard Spots and Zebra Stripes  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence. It was deafening, and yet, it was so familiar.  
  
Cold. No warmth to be found, no comfort, no relief from the feeling of alienation.  
  
Alone. Not a familiar presence in sight, unless you counted the silence...  
  
Fear. 'Where am I?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, emerald eyes opened. Blurry images swirled around and around, before beginning to settle back where they belonged. It was so quiet, but not necessarily peaceful. It was blank and horrifying to the green eyes. Closing tightly, they hid the images from view, but then they flew back open again, only to come up with the same images as before.  
  
A white room, void of any decoration, save for a few moving portraits. Cot- like beds lined the room, and white cupboards stood at the ends of the lines. Wooden tables stood beside the beds, as if they were watching over the occupant like soldiers.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
'The better question is...*when* are *we*." Came a voice. Emerald eyes turned in astonishment, to meet dark blue ones. This was too much for the emerald eyes to bare. Tears began to fill them, and spilled over.  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura's tears poured down her cheeks. She could not meet Eriol's eyes. What had happened? Was Syaoran all right? Where was Tomoyo? The last thing she remembered was the shield exploding from too much power thrust into it at once, and then falling to the ground...  
  
"Syaoran." She whimpered. Eriol smiled weakly and pointed to the bed on her other side. Sakura turned and gave a soft cry. There, in the bed, lay a pale, unconscious Li Syaoran. He looked otherwise fine, save for the small scrapes on his hands and cheeks from the rubble thrown in the explosion. Sakura gazed at her beloved with worry, but then noticed something else. He looked strangely...young...  
  
"Eriol?!" She shrieked, looking down at herself. She was stunned to see that her body was shockingly less-developed then it had been before, and reaching up to her hair, she felt that it only reached about mid-back length. Looking at Eriol, she saw that he too, looked quite a bit younger than he had before.  
  
"Calm down Sakura. I think I know what has happened. We just have to wait for confirmation." Eriol murmured. Sakura looked doubtful, but turned her gaze back on Syaoran. Over his body, she could see a disheveled Ron, moving about agitatedly in his bed. On Ron's other side, she could just barely make out the still form of Hermione. Sakura turned and saw that Tomoyo was safely sleeping on Eriol's other side.  
  
Then Sakura's eyes moved across the room. Directly across from Eriol slept Draco, his blonde hair mussed, and his face boasting a small bruise on the right cheek, probably from being thrown to the ground. Next to him slept Rika, her face even paler than usual. Harry was on Rika's other side, looking fine, save for a tiny scratch on his cheek. Ginny slept next to him, her red hair spilling out over the pillow in disarray.  
  
"Please tell me, Eriol. I don't want to be surprised." Sakura whispered. Eriol sighed.  
  
"When you fell, what cards did you have in your hand, Sakura?" He questioned. Sakura frowned in thought.  
  
"Um...the 'Return', the 'Erase', and the 'Time'..." Sakura paused as she registered what he was implying.  
  
"...You are saying that somehow, I managed to activate all three cards before I fainted, right? But what did they do?" She asked. Now Eriol looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well, 'Erase' probably erased all signs that Voldemort had been there and such. 'Return' made things return to the way that they had been, before Voldemort came into power." Eriol said. Sakura gasped.  
  
"Meaning...that people, who shouldn't have died, but did because of Voldemort...they are..." Sakura couldn't finish.  
  
"Yes. And 'Time'..." Eriol paused, sighing.  
  
"Time caused us to go *back* in time, somehow. Now how far back that is, I don't know. All I know is that right now, we are in Hogwarts Hospital Wing, and Madame Pomfrey is not the nurse. I got a good look at the woman nursing us, when I first woke up. She went in there." He pointed at the office that would have been Madame Pomfrey's, if she had been there. Sakura sat for a moment, trying to absorb all the new information.  
  
"And for some reason, we have become younger. What are we, about thirteen?" Sakura questioned, looking down at herself. Eriol nodded.  
  
"We are thirteen...well, I'm almost fourteen. And Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco are all fourteen." He stated.  
  
"I am going to give you ten seconds to tell me what is going on, Hiiragizawa, before I cut you into a million pieces and throw you out the window." A hard voice threatened. Sakura and Eriol turned to see a very pale Syaoran sitting up in his bed, his pendant securely in his hand. Eriol smirked.  
  
"Why don't we let Sakura explain, when everyone wakes up." He suggested. Syaoran growled, but agreed; mostly because Sakura had thrown her arms around him and was sweetly kissing his cheek and asking if he was all right.  
  
"I'm fine, Ying-fa." He soothed, gently kissing her lips, and glaring at Eriol as the other boy chuckled.  
  
"Gaki! You had better not be hurting Sakura!" Came an all to familiar voice.  
  
"Oh, Kero. For once in your life, shut up!" Came another. So...it seemed that Kero and Spinnel had somehow come back in time with them. Looking over Syaoran's shoulder, Sakura could see Kero hovering protectively in the air behind him, with Spinnel not far behind. Sakura pulled back from Syaoran in time to see Tomoyo bolt up from her bed, hair awry and eyes worried. Harry was the next up, and then Ginny, then Rika, and finally Draco, Ron, and Hermione. They all congregated over by Sakura's bed, and listened as she told them what had happened.  
  
"Wow! We get to live as thirteen year-olds again!" Ron exclaimed. Harry smiled.  
  
"The same age I was when I met Remus and Serius for the first time!" He remembered. Hermione grinned.  
  
"The same age I was when I realized that I hate flying!" She teased. Everyone grew confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Let's just say, we had to use Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak, to save Serius!" She laughed, causing the others to join in.  
  
"I am glad to see you all so well and merry." Came a voice that they knew all too well.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Indeed, it was the old professor, looking a bit...younger than he had the last time they had seen him. His beard was not quite so long, and he has less wrinkles on his face. He was presently wearing dark-blue robes, and his blue eyes were sparkling merrily at them.  
  
"I was quite sure that you would sleep a bit longer, but I can see that you are a tougher lot then I first thought." He stated, coming over to stand beside Sakura's bed. The group looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"You don't seem too surprised to see us, professor. May I ask why?" Eriol asked sharply. Dumbledore merely smirked.  
  
"I know a lot of things, Mr. Hiiragizawa. And if you must know, I found this...in your pocket." Dumbledore held out a small black piece of plastic, with the red light still blinking from it's center. At first, the group was confused, but then Hermione thought of something.  
  
"Wait! You managed to go to our time and visit with...yourself, your older self, I mean, didn't you?" She asked. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"You are bright, Miss. Granger. Yes, I did, and I understand how you came to be here. Now the question is...when are you meant to leave." At this, the group sat in a shocked silence.  
  
"Wait! What do you mean? How long do we have to stay here?!" Draco finally asked, looking slightly panicked.  
  
"That is up to fate, Mr. Malfoy. You see, time will work differently while you are here, at least for you. You could be here for several years, here, and only be gone from your time for a few days. Do you understand what I am saying?" At the professor's words, the group looked at each other and then each of them nodded slowly.  
  
"Now, Harry, you, Draco, Ginny, and Ron need to change your last names. You will surely cause a panic if you reveal your true identities..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why would we frighten people?" Ginny questioned. Hermione sighed, but her eyes lit up and began to sparkle.  
  
"Because you wouldn't want your parents to recognize you, now would you?" She laughed, causing everyone's (save for Dumbledore) mouths to drop open.  
  
"Wait! We are in our parent's time? I get to see my parents?!" Harry yelled, jumping off Sakura's bed, his face half-hopeful, half-anguished. Rika looked no better. For the first time in her life, she would be seeing her true parents, face-to-face.  
  
"Yes. Now, Harry, you will be known as Harry Ivers. Ron, you and Ginny will have the last name of Craven. Draco, you will be called Draco Winner. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes. Professor, shouldn't I have the same last name as Harry?" Rika questioned softly. Dumbledore thought about it for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"Rika Ivers it is. Now, any other questions?"  
  
"Two. When do we start school, and when is the next mealtime?" Ron asked, causing all his friends to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was filling!" Harry crowed, as he sat back in his chair. They were all sitting around the fire in the Gryffindor common room, and had just finished the supper the house-elves had brought up.  
  
"Oh, Harry, guess what I have!" Rika laughed, pulling a piece of old parchment out of her pocket. They had changed into clean robes that Dumbledore had selected for them, and had all taken baths to wash all of the grime from the debris thrown in the explosion.  
  
"What?" He questioned, looking curious. Rika smirked.  
  
"I brought along the last letter that 'Water Lily' ever wrote to Uncle Severus, just in case. I had no idea that we might be reading it the night we entered our parent's time...but oh, well!" She crowed, opening the letter. Harry's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Isn't it impossible for a certain object to exist in two places at once?" Hermione asked. The others shrugged, but leaned forward to listen to the letter.  
  
  
  
//Dear Severus,  
  
Well, it has been more than two years since I have left, and it seems like just yesterday I was being introduced to all of Bella's friends. But now, I am coming home!  
  
I really don't know how to feel. One half of me is happy, since I am going to see you and Hagrid, and Professor McGonagle, and Professor Dumbledore. But the other half of me is dreading it, because I know that even though I was accepted here, I may never be accepted there, no matter how hard I try. Not that this bothers me any. I have you, and I will have Molly, Sophia, and Bella to keep me company, so I suppose I have nothing to worry about.  
  
So, how is it going with the 'Torture Potter and the Marauders' plan? I hope that you think up plenty of good pranks, because Bella, Sophia, and I have some, and if we mix them together...well, lets just say, James Potter will never live it down! Iiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!!!! I can't wait to see his face! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___^  
  
No, Molly, we will not include you in what you call 'immature games of wrath'. Sorry, Severus. Molly is complaining about who-knows-what over my shoulder right now, and Bella is reading this and laughing...she says that that 'horrid Back guy' (I think she means Serius *Black*) better watch out, because he is going to be the laughingstock of the school, for sure. Sophia is now reading it, and adds that she wants us to go easy on Remus Lupin. She seems to have developed a small crush on him...but he will have no mercy, because anyone who is a Marauder, is not a friend of ours, right?! RIGHT!!!! Pumps fist up in the air  
  
Ahem. Anyway, while the girls are laughing their heads off, I will take the time to tell you that we are leaving for London in a few days. We are going to Hogwarts early, so I can show Molly, Sophia, and Bella around. Let's just hope that I remember where all the restrooms are...all right, that set the girls laughing again, even Molly. We will be arriving at the school on August third, and will be staying until the start of school. I can't wait to see you, and the girls can't wait to meet you, although they have all promised to keep our friendship a secret. Trust me, when Bella says that she will do something, count on her to do it!  
  
OW! All right, now that hit over the head was uncalled for!  
  
'Sorry for the interruption, Severus. Lily is right about what she said about me, but the look that she gave me while she wrote that...well, that was unacceptable. Anyway, while I strangle Lily, you can talk to Sophia!'  
  
*Hi! Sorry about this. Lily really didn't do anything, but you know Bella! Anything to get us involved in a pillow-fight...hey! Stop...wait a moment, please, Severus...*  
  
All right! I'm back now! Sorry about that! I just shoved all the girls out of my room, and even though it is the end of this letter, I will tell you. I just got a letter from Dumbledore, telling me that we are having some new students coming to the school as well, and they are already there! We are to meet them as soon as we arrive on the third! I am so excited!  
  
Well, I had better end this letter! See you when school starts, Severus, and don't forget to owl me!  
  
Your friend who just got beaten in the head with dozens of pillows, and still has enough sense to write,  
  
~Water Lily~//  
  
  
  
For a moment, everyone sat still, processing the information. Then they simultaneously broke out into laughter.  
  
"Your right, Harry! Mum was a ham!" Rika giggled. Tomoyo, who was laughing right along with them, abruptly stopped and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh no! August third? What day is it now?" She cried. Eriol frowned and walked over to the magical calendar that yelled out the date and time in a loud, ornery voice.  
  
"What day is it, please?" He asked politely. The calendar fluttered and that annoying voice spoke up.  
  
"School ended yesterday, buck-o, but if you must know, it is June seventh, eleven-fifteen in the evening, time for you to get your sorry a** in bed!" The calendar cried out, causing Draco and Neville to stifle their laughter. Eriol smirked and pointed his wand at the calendar.  
  
"And *you* need to get an attitude adjustment." He snickered, saying a quick spell that caused a flame to erupt from the end of his wand and flicker threateningly at the bothersome thing. It visibly shivered.  
  
"All right! You can stay up for as long as you like, and I won't tell!" It squeaked, making the group burst into more laughter. The calendar silenced, and the group was left to itself once more.  
  
"Well, that will give us some time to prepare. We can't allow them to get even the least bit suspicious of us. If they do, then we are done for." Tomoyo murmured. All of them nodded and agreed.  
  
"I think that we should go to bed, though. It *is* getting late." Sakura commented, looking up at the clock that they had conjured on the mantel. It said, 'Too late to be counting your socks'.  
  
"Ok...whatever you say!" Ron commented, looking up at the strange 'time'. The girls giggled and then nodded in agreement to Sakura's suggestion.  
  
"Good night! And stay safe!" Eriol teased, as the girls retired to their appointed dormitories. All he got in answer was a pillow in the face, thrown from the direction of Tomoyo.  
  
"Mou, tough crowd." He muttered, as Syaoran, Harry, Ron, and Draco snorted, and then left him to explore their own dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. Meeting Lily

Daphne: Hello again, everyone! Here is the second chapter, hot off the press, and ready for your reviews! Please enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leopard Spots and Zebra Stripes  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy-Warty, Hogwarts!"  
  
"Lily, would you shut up?! You have been singing that for the last two hours!" Molly Shepherd called. She was sitting by the window in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, trying to read. Her red hair spilled over her shoulders, and her brown eyes flashed daggers at Lilly. Beside her, Sophia Heath sat, reading a fashion magazine called 'Teen Witch'.  
  
"...teach us something please! Whether we be old and bald, or young with scabby knees!" Arabella Figg continued the song for Lily, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"The second part refers to us, Molly, and the first refers to you! At least, that's the way you act!" She laughed, getting herself a pillow in the face.  
  
"Shut up, Bella. That song may have been funny the first time, and even the second, but I stopped liking it at about the forty-fifth round." Molly snapped, burying her nose back in her book; it was called 'Prefects and What They Stand For'. The other three girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"Pillow fight!" Bella shouted, stuffing a pillow in Lily's face. Molly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, for the love of...muggffff!!!!" She shrieked, as a pillow pelted her in the face. She tugged it away violently, and then began to slap Sophia, who had been the one to do it, over the head. Sophie laughed and ducked out of the way, only to have another pillow slung at her from the direction of Lily. With an indignant yell, she pelted Lily with her own pillow, hitting Bella in the process. Suffice to say, they had quite a war before the cart lady came in and broke it up.  
  
"So...what do you think the new students are going to be like?" Sophia asked, as she took a bite of pumpkin pasty. Bella shrugged.  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore's letter said that they were from Japan, and they were our age...oh! There are also supposed to be some cute guys in their group as well." Lily commented, causing Sophia and Bella to squeal. Molly rolled her eyes.  
  
"There are more important things in life, than boys!" She grumbled. Bella and Sophia looked offended.  
  
"Name one!" Bella taunted.  
  
"I'll name a few. School, family, friends, homework..."  
  
"HOMEWORK?!?! Molly, you're out of your mind!" Sophia shouted, looking indignant. All the while, Lily sat in her seat quietly, looking out the window, a troubled look on her face.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" Bella finally asked, putting her arm around her friend. Lily sighed and turned to look at her.  
  
"What if the new students are the same? What if they hate muggle-borns too? I have enough pressure on me from the other students and the Marauders, I don't need any more." Lily sighed. Bella thought for a moment.  
  
"We are here for you, Lily, even if no one else is. We know who you really are, and they can kiss my butt if they still believe that muggle-borns are inferior." Bella fumed, causing Molly to gasp at her wording.  
  
At fourteen, Lily, Bella, and Sophia had become quite close, and understood each other like the back of their hands. Molly, at sixteen, was the most sensible of the four girls. She was serious, but knew how to have fun at the same time, even though she would never admit it. She prided herself at being smart and in charge of things.  
  
Bella was fun-loving, and a ham. She loved to play jokes on people, and liked it even more when she heard their screams, or remarks of her pranks. She was relatively good at school, and she could be serious when she wanted to be. She was also the most perceptive of the group, besides Lily, and she knew when her friends were feeling bad or sad, just by looking at them.  
  
Sophia was also fun-loving, but in a more quiet way. She was into style, and she was quite lady-like. But if any of her friends were upset or in danger, that lady-likeness disappeared and was replaced by any emotion that was needed at the time.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Molly. Here at Hogwarts, there is this guy that you just have to meet! His name is Arthur Weasley, and he is really nice...most of the time. He is tall and has red hair and green eyes..."  
  
"I don't want to hear about any *men*, Lily. They are inferior beings that were only put on this planet to be breading stock!" She huffed. Arabella and Sophia broke into giggles, and Lily smiled.  
  
"And women are any better?" She teased. Molly looked offended.  
  
"Of course we are! We are the superior beings! Without us, men would be extinct." She pointed out.  
  
"Molly, remind me to write that in my diary tonight. Men: put on this earth for breading stock. Women: put on this earth to be sheet-wearing peace- keepers, and bearers of other peace-keepers and more breeding-stock!" Arabella laughed. Molly shot her a glare and sat in icy silence the rest of the way to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"It looks just like it did during our time!" Tomoyo exclaimed, looking around the Great Hall. They had decorated it so it would look just like the 'Garden' back in their own time, except with a few changes...  
  
"Now we all have a swing to swing on!" Sakura laughed, sitting down on one that was strung underneath the sakura tree. There was another swing on the other side of the tree, where Ginny had taken up residence, and then two more swings, strung up on the tomoyo tree just across the way. Tomoyo and Hermione were presently rocking back and forth in those. Rika was swinging in still another swing, that was strung up in a large oak tree in the center of the Hall. The boys were all sitting on branches, on different levels of the huge oak, and watching the girls talk.  
  
"So today is the day." Sakura finally sighed, after a long pause. Everyone looked over at her and nodded. Harry looked anxious, and Rika was wringing her hands, which she had taken off the ropes of the swing to lay in her lap.  
  
"I will get to see mother...alive." Harry croaked, clearing his throat. Rika looked at him and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"And it will be great. She'll never know!" Rika giggled. For some reason, this seemed quite funny to all of them, because soon, they were all laughing.  
  
"Well, it looks as if you are having quite a good time! But may I intrude upon your time, for a moment? There are some people I would like you to meet." Everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway, his eyes sparkling. Three figures stood behind him, looking nervous. And in the very middle of them stood...  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"POTTER?!?!" Lily shrieked, her green eyes flashing. Harry stepped back, his own green eyes widening with shock and fear. There she was! His mother, after all these years...and looking so young! The situation would have been funny, if it hadn't been so serious. Harry then remembered the temporary change in his last name, and then pretended to look confused.  
  
"Excuse me? Do I know you?" He questioned, trying to look innocent. Confusion wreathed the beautiful girl's face, and for a moment, she shrank back, gazing at him. Meanwhile, her three friends watched her in worry. Harry took this time to look over Lily Evans. She had red hair that reached mid-back, and green eyes just like his. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her red lips pierced in confusion. Beside him, Harry could feel Rika trembling in excitement.  
  
"Ms. Evans, you must be mistaken. This is Harry Ivers. He attended that private Wizerding school that I told you girls about." Dumbledore cut in calmly. Lily's face immediately lost it's confused look, and she smiled, a pretty, lilting smile.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Harry. I apologize for my rudeness. You see, I thought that you were someone else." She giggled, embarrassed. Harry smiled.  
  
"You will have to tell me about this 'someone else' later. I would like to hear about him." Harry chuckled. Beside him, Rika giggled and stepped forward.  
  
"I am Rika Ivers, Harry's sister." She whispered. Lily took a liking to the girl immediately, but was quite surprised by the resemblance between Rika and herself.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Rika." She said. Just then, Arabella, Sophia, and Molly stepped forward, looking cautious. Ron let out a sharp gasp, and then pulled Harry to the side, while the others greeted the newcomers.  
  
"Harry! That's my mum!" Ron hissed, pointing at the second red-headed girl. Harry choked and looked at Molly, his eyes wide.  
  
"Well I'll be!" He began to laugh. Ron glared at him and quickly made his way over to meet the younger version of his mother.  
  
"Ron Craven, at your service." He said teasingly, leaning over and kissing Molly's hand. Molly's cheeks went red, and she giggled.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Ron. I am Molly Shepherd." She chimed. Ginny grinned as she realized just who this girl was.  
  
"Hello, Molly, I am Ginny Craven, Ron's sister. And this is Hermione Granger." Ginny pointed to Hermione, who was looking shocked. Molly nodded at both girls, and then walked over to meet the others.  
  
"You know, if I didn't know better, I would think that you were Lucious Malfoy." Lily said thoughtfully, looking Draco over. The young man squirmed under her stare.  
  
"Well, I am going to take that as a slight, since you obviously do not like this Lucious. My name is Draco Winner." He said politely. Lily's face broke into a smile, and she shook his hand.  
  
"Pleased to meet you then, Draco. I can see that you are nothing like Malfoy, so I have nothing to worry about." She laughed. He smiled at her gently, and then they joined the rest of the group.  
  
"Well, I will leave you to get aquatinted." Dumbledore said with a satisfied smile, leaving the room. They all called goodbye, and then want back to talking with each other.  
  
"Do you like to sing?" Tomoyo asked Bella. The other girl's face lit up.  
  
"You bet! I love it, and so does Lily, although she would never admit it. Sophia isn't so good, and neither is Molly, but they can sing if they have to." Bella said, causing the two girls to glare at her, while Lily giggled. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Sakura, Rika and I are in a singing group. Perhaps we could sing sometime, together. Ginny is rather good too." Tomoyo added as an afterthought. Bella and Lily looked eager, while Ginny blushed at the complement.  
  
"I'll do the make-up. I'm good at that, at least!" Sophia laughed. Molly sniffed.  
  
"You are so..."  
  
"Immature? Molly, you really need to get some fun into your life, and loosen up!" Ginny stated, rolling her eyes. Molly looked at her in astonishment, and then shook her head.  
  
"I like things just the way they are, thanks." She snapped. Ginny grinned mischievously, and then flicked her wand in Molly's direction. The girl's school robes immediately changed into a short, black and white, tiger- stripped skirt, and a black tube-top. She wore black sandals on her feet, and her hair was done up in a french braid. Molly looked at herself in horror, and growing curiosity, while her three friends giggled helplessly.  
  
"Because of your bravery and show of style towards Molly, we hereby dub all of you honorary members of the 'We Hate Marauders' Club. Now, would you like to join the 'Be gentle on Remus', group, the 'Peter is a Moron' group, the 'Serius Drinks Water from the Toilet' group, or the 'Kill James because he is a Freak' group? Counseling is included in the last two groups mentioned." Bella trilled, causing the whole group to break up laughing.  
  
Yes, it this was going to be a very interesting adventure!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo, sing."  
  
"Sing what, Bella?" Tomoyo asked. It was about a month later, and all the group had draped themselves over rocks along the shore of the lake. The giant squid was waving it's tentacles lazily, as the girls talked.  
  
"The one you sang last week, by that singer called 'Myra'." Bella said. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and Rika, who nodded. It was a song from their time, by an artist from their time, but they had decided that it would be safe to mention the song, since Lily and the others had no idea the true origin of it.  
  
"All right. Sakura, hit it!" Tomoyo said, pointing at her emerald-eyed friend. Sakura grinned, and waved her wand. Automatically, music streamed out of nowhere, and Sakura, Tomoyo and Rika stood up.  
  
Tomoyo:  
  
Miracles Happen! Miracles Happen!  
  
I can't imagine, livin' my life without you, now; Not ever having you around, We found a way out...  
  
Sakura and Rika: On you I can depend!  
  
Tomoyo:  
  
Don't have to look back, during our life the fall will come, There are a million reasons! I'm lookin' at, I don't want this to end!  
  
Nothing! Nothing should ever bring you down!  
  
Sakura and Rika: Oh-oh-oh-oh!  
  
Tomoyo:  
  
Knowing, what goes around will come around!  
  
All:  
  
You show me please, it's not blind, I don't need wings to help me fly! Miracles happen, once in a while, When you believe!  
  
Sakura and Rika:  
  
Miracles Happen!  
  
Tomoyo:  
  
You show me dreams, come to life, That taking a chance on us was right, All things will come, with a little time, When you believe!  
  
There is no question We found the missing pieces, I picture it completed! It's fallin' into place,  
  
Sakura and Rika:  
  
It's fallin' into place  
  
Tomoyo:  
  
This is the moment, you and I are looking out! Someone is watchin' over us, Keepin' me close... Closer to you everyday!  
  
Nowhere, Nowhere on earth I'd rather be!  
  
Sakura and Rika:  
  
Oh-oh-oh-oh...  
  
Tomoyo:  
  
No one, can take this away from you and me!  
  
All:  
  
You show me please, it's not blind, I don't need wings to help me fly! Miracles Happen, once in a while, When you believe!  
  
Sakura and Rika:  
  
Miracles happen! When you believe...  
  
Tomoyo:  
  
Your soul is a shining light, Your heart has the will to fight! You can do anything, don't be afraid, Were gonna find a way!  
  
Sakura and Rika:  
  
Heart has the will to fight, Ah-ah-ah-ah  
  
Tomoyo:  
  
Oh, yeah!  
  
Sakura:  
  
Miracles happen!  
  
Rika:  
  
Miracles can happen...  
  
Sakura:  
  
Miracles happen!  
  
Rika:  
  
Miracles can happen!  
  
All:  
  
You show me please, it's not blind! I don't need wings to help me fly! Miracles happen once in a while, When you believe!  
  
Sakura and Rika:  
  
Miracles Happen!  
  
You show me please, it's not blind, I don't need wings to help me fly! Miracles Happen!  
  
  
  
They all sat for a moment, stunned into silence, and then Draco stood up and hugged his girlfriend.  
  
"That was wonderful! You are going to have to sing it for us when we...see our relatives next." Draco said, catching himself. Everyone laughed and then clapped, while Sakura, Rika and tomoyo blushed. No one but Sakura had noticed that Tomoyo's eyes had been fastened to Eriol's face the whole time they were singing, and to tell the truth, the auburn haired girl was presently gloating over her friends obvious infatuation with the boy.  
  
"OH! What time is it?!" Lily shrieked, sitting up quickly. Harry looked at his watch and looked startled.  
  
"Damn! We're late to supper! And the rest of the school is coming, tonight!" He groaned, getting up and brushing himself off.  
  
"Harry! Watch your language!" Ginny exclaimed, as he helped her up. He grinned at her.  
  
"Yes, mother!" He teased, and then ducked as he hand whisked past his cheek.  
  
"Violent, aren't we?" He laughed, jumping to the ground and bounding back towards Hogwarts. Ginny growled and jumped off her rock, chasing after him. The others laughed and quickly followed. They made quick time, getting back to the Great Hall, but when they got there, it seemed to still be the 'garden' that they had created.  
  
"Oh, well! More time for us! I'm not feeling particularly hungry, are you?" Ron asked, jumping onto one of the Oak tree limbs.  
  
"I call the swing!" Sakura trilled, racing for one of the swings on the sakura tree.  
  
"Which one?" Bella laughed, looking at the numerous swings hanging from the majority of the trees. Tomoyo giggled at Bella's comment, and then hurried over to claim one of the swings on the tomoyo tree.  
  
"I call first dibs on the swing next to Sakura!" Bella shrieked, racing over to the other swing near Sakura's. Hermione hurried over to secure the one next to Tomoyo. Rika took her normal swing under the oak, and grinned as Draco draped himself over the limb that her swing hung from, and gently pushed the ropes with his feet.  
  
"Here, Lily. There is another swing here." Harry said, bowing, and pointed to another swing across from Rika's. Lily grinned.  
  
"You may look like Potter, Harry, but you sure don't act like him. You, unlike that scum, are a gentleman!" Lily giggled, as she sat on the swing. He grinned.  
  
"Hey, some of us have it, and others don't. I just happen to be lucky enough to have it!" He joked, as he sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree. He patted the ground beside him, and Ginny sat there, looking a bit nervous. Ron was pushing Hermione on the swing, while Syaoran had joined Sakura on her extra-long swing, and was now propelling them both back and forth as they talked. Molly had rested herself underneath another sakura tree, and was now in the middle of reading a thick book. Eriol had taken to leaning against the tomoyo tree, and was talking animatedly with Tomoyo and Hermione. Sophia could be seen running back and forth, picking flowers and enjoying the scenery.  
  
"Do you think that Professor Dumbledore will make us transform everything back to normal, when the others get here?" Lily asked anxiously. Eriol turned to her and shook his head.  
  
"He won't. I have spoken to him about it, and he is going to let us keep it this way, so whenever we want to just...get away, we can come here." Eriol called. Lily nodded, and continued swinging.  
  
"Dancing Bears, Painted wings, things I almost...remember," Tomoyo began slowly, almost hesitantly. Sakura smiled an continued.  
  
"...And a song, someone sings, once upon a December!" Sakura pointed at Rika, who continued the song.  
  
"Someone holds me safe and warm! Horses prance through a silver storm..." Rika motioned at Ginny, who hesitantly continued.  
  
"Figures dancing, gracefully, across my memory..." She looked at Lily, who grinned.  
  
"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember! Things my heart, used to know! Things it yearns to remember...and a song, someone sings...once upon, a December!" She finished, her sweet voice wavering at the end. Arabella sighed.  
  
"That is the saddest song...and yet, it is so beautiful! And you didn't even sing the whole thing!" She whispered.  
  
"It sort of reminds me of Lily. You see, she has so many memories of this place...most of them unpleasant, but she is coming back again, and will have to re-live them all over again. But there is hope, yet! She has us, now!" Sophia crowed, hugging Lily from behind. The red-headed girl blushed, and grinned.  
  
"Yes, and we are your friends, Lily. Don't forget that!" Sakura chimed, her sweet voice ringing true.  
  
"You know, I wonder what they would say if they knew that I was a muggle- born." Hermione commented thoughtfully. Ron glared at the air in front of him.  
  
"They would like it, and if they didn't, they would have to answer to me...and Harry, and Draco, plus Syaoran and Eriol." He growled. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Oh, my brave brother! So gallant and wise, now if only he would learn how to not embarrass himself in front of women..." Ginny laughed and began to run as Ron chased after her, growling. The group laughed, including Molly, who had been silent most of the time.  
  
"I really don't see what will be so bad! I mean, the students that go here can't be all that bad." Molly mussed. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Molly, you keep thinking that way! But I can assure you from experience, Hogwarts is not always a pleasant place to live, especially if you are a muggle-born." She called, as she began to swing again.  
  
"I am sorry you feel that way, Miss Evans. Perhaps we can change your mind!" Came a voice.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. The Marauders get creamed!

Daphne: "Hello again! Now, I want to clear something up. I had someone complain about the fake last name I gave to Draco Malfoy, which was 'Winner' (the person thought I had taken the name from 'Gundam Wing'). I didn't mean for this to annoy anyone, and in fact, I completely forgot that Quatre 'Winner' was Quatre's full name! So please, do not get annoyed! I only wrote down the first name that came to my mind, and Winner was it. So quit complaining!  
  
Now that I am done with my little rant, please continue with the story, and then Review!  
  
Oh, yes! I am sorry for not writing for so long! I was sort of grounded from the computer for a week...hehehehe, don't ask. So anyway, please forgive me!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leopard Spots and Zebra Stripes  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!!! Hogwarts, sweet Hogwarts!" A black haired young man exclaimed, as he climbed out of the horse-less carriage with his three friends, and looked up at the huge castle with sparkling brown eyes.  
  
"The Threshold of Youth! Or should I say, the Threshold of Pranks?" This time, the speaker was a boy with dark mahogany hair, and laughing chocolate eyes.  
  
"I couldn't agree more!" Said another boy, with dark blonde hair and lively blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, did you guys hear? That muggle-born, what's her name? Evans...Lily! Lily Evans! Well, she is coming back...tonight!" The fourth spoke up. He had short blonde hair and watery blue eyes. The other three boys did a slow turn towards him.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"I thought that we had run her out of town, for good!"  
  
"Yeah! What is she doing back, Peter?" James Potter complained. Peter Pettigrew shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. All dad said was that she was coming, along with a hippogriff load of other people." He answered.  
  
"Good! More pranks to pull!" Serius Black sighed in contentment. Remus looked unsure, but he followed his fellow Marauders into the Great Hall. They were some of the last in; the first years were already being sorted.  
  
"Damn, we missed it!" James hissed, as the last student was sorted. Serius shrugged.  
  
"The sooner we can eat, then!" He chuckled. Food, pranks, and girls, were the only things on the fourteen year-old's mind at present, it seemed. But that was all about to change.  
  
"Now, I want to announce that an old student of ours, Miss Lily Evans, is joining our school once again, along with her four friends, plus some exchange students from Japan and China. Now, I want you all to be on your best behavior." Dumbledore said, standing up.  
  
"Oy! Exchange students! I wonder if any of them are cute?" Serius wondered. It was just then that a change took place in the Great Hall. Everything disappeared, including all the people, and a strange garden appeared, taking the place of everything and everyone that had been there before.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on?!" Serius shouted. There were murmurs raging around the room, but they were immediately silenced by what James Potter recognized as a silencing charm. He should know! Lily Evans put many silencing charms on him while she had been attending here! Unable to see or hear his friends, James sat silently, wondering what was going to happen next. It didn't take very long for anyone to figure it out.  
  
"I call the swing!" A sweet, lilting voice cried. James sat in shock as a breathtakingly beautiful girl ran right through him, and to a tree standing not too far away. She sat down on the swing and began to rock, her pink skirts fluttering about her legs. There was a soft chuckle as a boy about a year younger than himself walked up to her and sat down on the swing next to her. He gave put his arm about her waist, and then began to push the swing back and forth with his feet. James then turned his attention to the other people who had just rushed into the room, and got the shock of his life.  
  
There was a boy almost identical to him, standing right in the middle of the room! He was talking to a girl who looked strangely familiar...wait! Red hair, green eyes...that was the infamous Lily Evans! And boy, had she grown! Her hair now reached to mid-back, but her body still lacked to curves he liked on girls...now that girl that looked like Evans, with the red-brown hair and brown eyes...she had a body to die for! Unfortunately, she seemed to be taken by that blonde young man up in the tree, who looked ridiculously like Lucius Malfoy...  
  
Ah! Then there was that other red-head, but her attention was stuck to the boy who looked like him. James looked around again, and saw yet another red- head, lying on the grass and reading a book. The boy snorted at this, and turned his attention to the raven-violet haired girl who was talking with that brown-haired girl. The brunette was being pushed by some red-headed boy, who looked an awful lot like Arthur Weasley, and then there was the black-blue haired young man with the blue eyes, who was laughing at something the girls had said...  
  
James turned his attention to the lone girl near the girl who had entered the room first. She had long blonde hair, and bright, cornflower blue eyes. She was quite lovely, and James immediately guessed that this was that Foreign Minister's daughter, Arabella Figg. The other girl with raven hair that was walking around and picking flowers...she must be one of Arabella's friends or something. Then came an even more shocking thing, that nearly caused James to fall from his seat.  
  
"You may look like Potter, Harry, but you sure don't act like him. You, unlike that scum, are a gentleman!" Came Lily's voice. James growled, as the look-alike of him bowed and offered her a swing. James felt something close to jealously rise to his chest. More conversation that offended him greatly began to take place, but ended when the lovely raven-violet haired girl began to sing. Sweetly, each girl sang one verse, and then, surprisingly enough, Evans finished the song in her own lilting voice. Everything seemed to be going fine, until Evans spoke up again, after the red-head who was reading had spoken.  
  
"Molly, you keep thinking that way! But I can assure you from experience, Hogwarts is not always a pleasant place to live, especially if you are a muggle-born." Lily called, as she began to swing again. James felt a mixture of guilt and disgust enter his being. Then came Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"I am sorry you feel that way, Miss Evans. Perhaps we can change your mind!" The old professor's voice said.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
As James watched, the garden faded from view, and the Great Hall returned. Sakura, who had yelled 'hoe', had fallen right through the swing, onto the teachers platform with Syaoran not far behind. Draco toppled onto the Slytherin table, while Rika fell on the bench next to him. Lily landed in the middle isle with a scream, and Bella shrieked as her swing disappeared out from under her. Eriol managed to catch Tomoyo, and Ron had Hermione around the waist before the swing dissolved from under her. Sophia had jumped at the commotion, and Molly bumped her head on the Ravenclaw table, that just happened to appear directly over her.  
  
"Bloody hell! Can you be more careful, Dumbledore?! I nearly lost my lunch!" Ron shouted, releasing Hermione and glaring at the grinning professor.  
  
"Wow! What an entrance! Now, where is the camera, and which side do you think is my best side?" Arabella grumbled sarcastically, as she stood up.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, professor?! Startling us like that! The nerve!" Hermione snapped, brushing herself off. Ron chuckled and walked down to Molly, who was struggling to get out from under the table. He helped her up, and then went to make sure Ginny was alright.  
  
"I am sorry, but it is time for supper. You had plenty of time to play this afternoon." Dumbledore chuckled, motioning to their seats.  
  
"Yeah...but we were swimming in the lake then. And before that we were on the training grounds you made for Syaoran...and then before that we went for a walk in the Forbidden Forest..."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Professor McGonagle stood up, looking outraged. Bella giggled maniacally, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"We only walked at the edge of it, professor. Bella is just being a hag." Lily corrected, gaining herself a slap on the arm.  
  
"Well, then miss Evans, I cannot punish you for that. The forest is beautiful this time of year. Now, how about we introduce you." Dumbledore stood up, and motioned them to the front of the room. They lined up, and then Dumbledore indicated that Lily should speak.  
  
"I am Lily Evans...but I am sure you all remember me." She said in a dangerous voice. Several students looked uncomfortable, but the Marauders just grinned. They were already thinking of pranks to play on 'Evans and her gang'.  
  
"I am Sophia Heath, and I am from the US." Sophia said, her eyes twinkling at the room. Several young men stared interestedly. Then Bella came forward, a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Arabella Figg, US, champion prankster, happy to kick the butt of anyone who challenges me or offends me." The girl crowed, a dangerous glint entering her eyes. The Marauders laughed and elbowed each other. She was going to be fun to play with!  
  
"Molly Shepherd, I'm from the US, and am a casual acquaintance of Lily and Sophia." Molly stated, her nose up in the air. Bella looked offended.  
  
"Hey! You missed me!"  
  
"No I didn't. I just didn't acknowledge you, because I am going to act as if I don't know you." Molly snapped, turning away. Bella grinned and shook her head.  
  
"Uh-oh. I don't want to know how this will turn out! Anyway, I'm Ron Craven, and this is my sister, Ginny." Ron said, winking at Molly. She blushed and looked away. Hermione took her turn, and was rewarded with many glares when she proudly admitted to being a 'muggle born'. Then Tomoyo went, and Eriol made a few comments about himself. Draco went after him, and someone was bold enough to ask if he and Lucius were related. Draco had smiled, but made no comment.  
  
"I am Harry Ivers, and this is my sister, Rika." Harry stepped forward, Rika by his side. James caught his eye, and Harry smiled mysteriously at the younger version of his father. James looked confused, but smiled back.  
  
"I am Sakura Kinomoto, and I am pleased to meet you." Sakura gave a small curtsey, and many of the young men in the room began to drool. Syaoran growled and stepped forward, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Syaoran Li, you can address me as 'Li'." He said shortly, giving everyone one of his death-glares. Many of the people in the room shivered under his look.  
  
"Very good. Now, if you would join your table, we could begin the feast." Dumbledore stated, motioning to the Gryffindor table. The group took their seats, and then looked up at the professor expectantly.  
  
"Oh yes, and Miss Figg...I am sure that everyone appreciated your little 'transforming of the room' act, but next time, make sure there is no one in the Great Hall, before you do it." The old professor chuckled. Bella's friends looked at her angrily, but she grinned and began to talk with a girl next to her, whom Lily recognized as a girl from her dorm when she had attended the school.  
  
Like always, the food appeared in front of them on golden platters, and like always, everyone hurried to dig in. But something was different...something that the Marauders just couldn't put their fingers on, until...  
  
*BOOM!!!*  
  
*SPLAT!*  
  
*SQUISH!*  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
*SHLORP!*  
  
All at once, the food that had once been on the Marauder's plates, was now all over their faces and robes.  
  
"Surprise! Happy Birthday! If you are good little boys, we will even throw in a dung-bomb to go with that!" Bella yelled, getting up from the table and booking it out of the room. Sophia raced after her, practically dying in hysterics, and Lily was laughing so hard, she fell off the bench. Sakura and Molly were giggling behind their hands, while Tomoyo, who had pulled a camcorder out of nowhere, taped the whole thing. Rika was choking on a bit of food she had been chewing when it had happened, and Ginny and Hermione were snorting into their mashed potatoes. All of the young men in their party were laughing maniacally, except for Syaoran, who was chuckling darkly.  
  
"I...I think that we...will eat in the...kitchens tonight, professor..." Lily laughed, trying to find her voice. Meanwhile, the Marauders were seething in anger, their eyes filled with dislike at the group who was now getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
"I am going to get you, Evans!" James shouted at her back. She laughed even harder.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, you guys, welcome to Hogwarts!" Her voice rang out, as they left the Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Take these lips that were made for kissin'!" Bella sang, as she sat with her friends in the common room later that night. She was sitting in a deep chair, reading a muggle romance novel, while Lily and Sophia watched a brutal game of Wizard's Chess, between Ron and Harry. Draco, Ginny, and Rika were next to them, cheering for both teams.  
  
Hermione was reading 'Hogwarts, a History' over for the fourth time, and was sitting at a table not far from the game. Syaoran was reading something on wizard duels, while sitting in an overstuffed arm-chair. At his feet, Sakura had seated herself on a pouf, and was carefully going over her Sakura Cards, which she had luckily brought with her (she had managed to convince Lily and her friends that they were simply special playing cards for a Japanese game). Tomoyo was next to her on another pouf, fixing random Hogwarts robes so they would fit their owners better. Eriol and Molly were seated on opposite sides of a couch, both immersed in boring-looking books.  
  
"Take these hands that were made for touchin'...and feelin' you!" Bella went on. There was a soft chuckle, and she turned to see the four Marauders standing at the entrance of the portrait. Bella was delighted to see that the food was still covering them.  
  
"OH! The twenty-four hour spell worked!" She laughed. The boys, who had been grinning, now frowned at her. Lily looked up from the game and started to laugh.  
  
"The great 'pure-breds' have been outwitted by an two Americans and a 'muggle born'! Oh whatever shall they do?!" She giggled. This made the four boys even angrier.  
  
"Evans, I know you put this spell on us! Take it off, now!" James shouted, his beautiful brown eyes flashing dangerously at her. Lily shook her finger at them.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah! I only *found* the spell. Sophia cast it, and Bella had the idea to explode your food. So really, it was not my fault. I only found the spell because Bella wanted to show you what fools you were." Lily stated, turning away. James's face got beat red, and his three friends looked no better.  
  
"You...you...mentally impaired women!" Serius yelled, his fists clenching.  
  
"Psychopaths!" Remus added.  
  
"Mudblood!" Peter finished. At his comment, even James, Serius and Remus looked at him in disbelief. Bella's face went serious, while Lily went pale and reached for her wand. Sophia stood up, and took her wand from her pocket as well.  
  
"Patrificus Totalus!" Bella, Sophia and Lily said at the same time. The three spells mingled, and then hit Peter straight in the chest. The boy went rigid, and then fell to the floor with a thump. Bella's face became delighted.  
  
"He should be paralyzed for at least three weeks! I wonder how long *four* spells would last..." Bella chirped. The Marauders looked at the girl in astonished disgust, and then conjured up a stretcher so they could carry Peter to the Hospital Wing. The three boys walked solemnly out, but when they had just reached the portrait, James turned and growled.  
  
"This isn't over yet, Evans." He hissed.  
  
"I'll be ready for anything you throw at me." She spat at his retreating back.  
  
So that was how Harry, his friends, and the Card Captor gang spent their first day back to school, in the past.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile, in the year 2002...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meiling whimpered as the ground ceased to shake, and everything became deadly silent. Neville, who had draped himself over her to protect her, sat up and helped her to her knees. She got up shakily, and looked around.  
  
"Oh my bloody..." Neville couldn't finish his sentence. They were now on the outskirts of the Quidditch Field.  
  
The Quidditch field that had just had a deadly battle on it.  
  
The Quidditch field that should have been no more than a large crater after all that power exploded...  
  
  
  
  
  
The Quidditch field that was looking just as good as before. No crater, no burning rubble, no bodies...nothing but green grass.  
  
"No...NO!" Meiling moaned, her voice filled with anguish. Syaoran was gone. Sakura was gone. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Rika, Tomoyo, Eriol...even Kero and Spinnel were missing! Meiling looked out through tear- filled eyes, to see Yue and Ruby, still in their true forms, lying unconscious on the ground nearby.  
  
"They're gone! They're dead!" Meiling sobbed. Neville placed a shaking hand around her waist, and held her close.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
A shaky Touya was standing behind them, little Rose in his arms, the baby strangely silent. Neville shook his head, and Meiling sobbed in answer. Touya's face twisted in horror, and then immense grief. He clutched Rose close, and buried his face in her tiny neck. Fujitaka came up behind his son and put his arm around him, his face registering shock and sorrow.  
  
"Little brother."  
  
"Dead..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No...poor brother!" These comments came from Syaoran's four sobbing sisters. Their mother was standing behind them, her face stony; if you looked close, however, you could see tears filling her eyes. A little ways away, Arthur and Molly Weasley were holding each other for comfort, while their sons comforted their wives/girlfriends and each other. Hermione's parents were huddled near Professor McGonagle, their faces pale and horrified. Dumbledore, strangely enough, was nowhere in sight.  
  
"How could this happen?" Came Cornelius Fudge's voice.  
  
"If you had listened to Harry in the first place, this wouldn't have happened! We would have captured Peter Pettigrew, and everything would be normal again!" Professor McGonagle hissed, her eyes flashing. Fudge drew back.  
  
"How was I to know that Serius Black was innocent? When Mr. Potter first announced it, he was acting half crazy! There was no proof that he wasn't, after all!" Fudge shot back.  
  
"SILENCE!!!"  
  
Everyone turned to see a livid Albus Dumbledore, standing in one of the entrances.  
  
"That is quite enough. Now, there is much explaining to do, and I am afraid that Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Li will have to explain most of it. Now, since the truth has finally come out, I believe that I may reveal a little secret of mine. Serius? You may show yourself, now." Dumbledore stated, looking around at them. A large black dog trotted out from behind Meiling, and looked up at the professor. Then, all at once, it began to transform. Before any of them could blink, the infamous Serius Black stood before them, now devoid of any and all accusations of being a Death Eater.  
  
"Serius! Oh, they're gone! They're gone!" Meiling sobbed, throwing herself into his arms. Serius hugged her tightly, his face empty. Remus crept up behind him and hugged his friend.  
  
"It will be all right, Seri. Remember?" Professor Arabella Figg asked, stepping forward. Serius nodded, and then turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"We have a lot to explain." He sighed. There was a shuffle from behind them.  
  
"Yes you do! And you can start by telling us how it is possible that we are here!" Came a laughing voice from behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	4. THEY'RE ALIVE!

Daphne: "All right, some of you keep asking me when *Sakura and Syaoran* are going to admit to their relationship. Well, let me tell you this, it is NOT going to be Sakura and Syaoran telling everyone, and I can't tell you who will, so don't ask!  
  
Well, now that that is settled, here is the fourth chapter!  
  
Oh, P.S, I am going on a trip, so don't expect me to update for a while! Sorry!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leopard Spots and Zebra Stripes.  
  
By: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Deck the halls with gasoline! Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!  
  
Light the match and watch it gleam, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!  
  
Watch the school burn down to ashes, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...aren't you glad we played with matches? Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la- la...LA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Santa baby, slip a camera under the tree for me, been an awful good girl, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!"  
  
  
  
"You're a mean one, Mr. Potter! You really are a heal, you're as cuddly as an cactus and as charming eel...Mr. Pot-TER!"  
  
  
  
"Rockin' around the Christmas tree, at the Christmas party hop! Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple avoids it like a disease!"  
  
  
  
"McGonagle got ran over by a hippogriff, walking home from Hogwarts Christmas eve! You can see there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and Dumbledore, and Hagrid, and almost everyone else at Hogwarts, we believe!  
  
She'd been drinking too much butter-beer, and urged her to go fast! She obeyed, began a one-man, hundred-yard-dash, and she staggered out the door into the snow!  
  
And when we found her Christmas morning, at the scene of the attack, she had hoof-prints on her forehead, and incriminating claw-marks on her back!  
  
McGonagle got ran over by a hippogriff, walking home from Hogwarts Christmas eve! You can say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and the rest of the celebrating school, we believe (and are delighted!)."  
  
  
  
This was the chorus ringing through the Hogwarts halls, as Lily Evans, Arabella Figg, Sophia Heath, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Rika Sasaki- Potter-Ivers, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley-Craven, Ron Weasley-Craven, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Syaoran Li, Draco Malfoy-Winner, and Harry Potter-Ivers strolled down to the Great Hall the day before all the students were scheduled to leave for their homes for Christmas Break.  
  
Arabella and Sophia had opened with her rendition of 'Deck the Halls', followed by Tomoyo's version of 'Santa Baby'. Lily had followed this up with the supposed 'right' version of 'You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch'. Arabella again had taken up the singing, using 'Rockin' around the Christmas Tree ' as her next tune. It was actually Ron who started the last song, while everyone, even Hermione and Li joined in. Unfortunately, they never noticed how close they were to the Great Hall, and all the listening ears inside of it...  
  
"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
The group all turned to see a livid Professor McGonagle, standing beside her chair, hands on her hips, while the rest of the staff table tried not to laugh. Unfortunately, the students didn't have that sort of control.  
  
"Oh! You didn't like the song? Well, perhaps we have a better one!" Bella giggled.  
  
"Baby picture you and me! Hangin' round a Christmas tree, colored lights and an angel up above, Christmas of love!" Bella sang out. Seeing the McGonagle still didn't look pleased, she immediately shut up, still laughing.  
  
"Paddy melt, Paddy melt, Paddy melt on rye! Oh how fun, it is to scarf a great big plate of fries, HEY!!! Chili cheese, chili cheese, chili cheese on top! Stuff it down, eat it all, chow until you pop!"  
  
Everyone turned to Eriol, who had been the one to belt out this stanza. Syaoran snickered, while the rest of their friends laughed hysterically. Even McGonagle, who looked disgusted, could not help but smile (Eriol had sung the words to the tune of 'Jingle Bells').  
  
"The first, milk shake, was a creamy delight! We sucked it down so fast! And we burped it up all night!" Arabella continued for Eriol.  
  
"Load the grill with fatty meat, cook it really fast, and eat, eat, eat! Pile on bacon and blue cheese (ew!), bag the diet, and cheat, cheat, cheat! You'll be buyin' bigger blue-jeans! Medium, Large, oversized! We don't care if we get fatter, give me one more piece, of apple pie!"  
  
This time, it was not the group at the door who sang, but the whole Slytherin table. Everyone looked over to see the Slytherin boys wearing skimpy Mrs. Clause dresses, complete with fluffy white trim and thigh-high skirts. All the Slytherin girls were wearing full-formed Santa outfits, complete with padding to make them look extra fat, and Santa hats. Now the whole rest of the school was in an uproar, because the Slytherins had climbed onto their table, and were now Exotic-dancing to some music that had just happened to have started playing at that moment. The students were beside themselves with mirth, and even the teachers were working to keep from falling to the floor.  
  
"That worked well! By the way, who did the costumes?" Bella questioned, turning to her group. Tomoyo smirked and raised her hand. Bella grinned and clapped her on the back.  
  
"I should have known. And who did the dancing part?" She continued. Four hands from the Gryffindor table raised, and Bella glared at the Marauders, who were now looking quite pleased with themselves.  
  
"Now *that* was a prank worth our time!" Syaoran commented as they went to sit in their seats. Harry grinned and winked at James, who sent him a thumbs-up. Ever since the second day of their Hogwarts year, Harry, Ron, Draco, Eriol, and Syaoran had become quite good friends with the four Marauders. They tended not to play jokes on the girls, with the other boys, but liked to get together and form horrible ways to torture the Slytherins.  
  
"Christmas is tomorrow. Bella and Sophia are going to stay with Lily's family, and all the Marauders, save for Peter, who has to visit his grandparents, are going to James' house. We have this place all to ourselves, if I read the list right." Eriol commented as they sat down at their seats. Everyone else still had their eyes on the Slytherins, who were now lap-dancing some of the not-so-amused teachers, and each other.  
  
"Good. We have to talk to Dumbledore about this staying here, thing. I don't think I can handle growing up with my parents. I mean, it is great seeing them and all, but...seeing them grow up, and fall in love? Kids aren't supposed to know all the details of their parent's life before marriage, are they?" Harry sighed. Eriol glanced at him, and then began to play with his fork.  
  
"I don't see how we can avoid it, Harry. We were brought to this time, during this year, for a reason, and I have a feeling that that is to get your parents together. We have been here five months already, and I highly doubt that we will be arriving anytime soon. Remember when Bella told us that Lily and James didn't even start liking each other until they were in seventh year? Well, I have a feeling..." Eriol stopped here as Harry groaned and Syaoran's head dropped onto his arms in defeat. They all missed home...but they were needed here.  
  
"So, we have to wait for another three years? Man, how long will that be in our time?" Ron hissed. Eriol shrugged.  
  
"Three days." He said, calculating it in his mind. Ron sighed with relief, as did all of the others.  
  
"We sure aren't missing much, then, are we?" Rika giggled, as she began to hum 'Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer' again. The others grinned and went back to their meals.  
  
Little did they know how wrong they were!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
*Presently, in the year 2002...*  
  
  
  
  
  
(From last chapter)  
  
"We have a lot to explain." Serius sighed. There was a shuffle from behind them.  
  
"Yes you do! And you can start by telling us how it is possible that we are here!" Came a laughing voice from behind them.  
  
  
  
For a moment, Remus and Serius stood frozen to the ground, their faces paling horribly. Even Arabella and Sophia stilled, gasps emitting from their mouths.  
  
"Oh my..." Came Molly Weasley's weak voice, sounding strangled. The group did a slow turn, and faced the two people who they thought they would never see again...alive that is.  
  
  
  
  
  
James and Lily Potter.  
  
Both James and Lily were looking disheveled, but shockingly ALIVE!!!!! They both had smiles on their faces, although the smiles were laced with tears. James looked the same as he always had. Bright brown eyes that sparkled at everyone, and messy black hair that could not be tamed. He still looked muscular as always, and his hair had not one gray hair on it. Beside him, Lily was looking no different as well. Her red hair curled down to her mid- back, and her bright green eyes laughed at them.  
  
"How..." Arabella choked; Serius, however, was not one to stall with conversation. With a cry, he bounded over to them and smothered them in hugs, and in Lily's case, kisses. Remus was not far behind, with Sophia close on her heals. Bella hesitated, but then bounded forward, catching Lily up in a monster hug.  
  
"Lily! Oh Lily! I thought you were gone forever! Oh, Lils!!!" Bella sobbed, her words coming fast. Lily's eyes filled with happy tears, and she hugged her best friend back; Sophia too, threw herself at Lily, nearly knocking the two other women to the ground. James then found himself buried underneath a pile of arms and legs, as Serius and Remus threw themselves at him, hugging him as if there were no tomorrow; all manly dignity was gone, for the moment. Tears trailed down their faces, and the faces of onlookers, who were watching this in shock and joy. Meiling leaned into Neville's arms, and looked up into his face.  
  
"They are alive! Harry and Rika...they will finally meet their parents..." She trailed off as Neville smothered her lips with overjoyed kisses. The adults, who had managed to compose themselves, were watching the scene with amusement. Then Serius and Remus turned back to their newly-revived friends; Bella and Sophia still had their arms plastered to Lily, while Molly Weasley clutched at her husband's arm in endless delight.  
  
"We have a lot of explaining to do..." Serius sighed, looking from Lily to James, and then back again, smiles writhing across his face.  
  
"I believe that it would be best if we all go inside, so everyone can hear us better. I will enlarge the Great Hall, so everyone can fit in there, and then you may explain yourselves." Dumbledore said. The friends agreed, and within minutes, the whole crowd of stunned and fearful parents, teachers, and students filed into the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye, James, Remus, Serius! Have a happy Christmas!" Harry yelled after his new friends, as they climbed into their carriage that would take them to the train.  
  
"Goodbye, Lily! Bye Sophia! Bella, don't mess around too much!" Rika called, much to the amusement of Bella, who grinned, revealing alternating green and red teeth (the Marauder's had hit her with a curse that had yet to come off).  
  
"Don't forget us!" Bella wailed in an over-dramatic voice. Rika rolled her eyes and waved as the carriages pulled away.  
  
"Wa-hoo! We have the whole castle to ourselves!" Ron cheered, running back up the steps and into the front hall, the others following close behind.  
  
"Come on Mione'! I want to show you a special place!" Ron crowed, dragging his girl-friend away. The others laughed as they left, and then turned to each other.  
  
"I have to get some of my homework done, before I forget. Rika, will you join me in the library?" Draco asked, doing a mock-bow, and holding out his arm. She grinned and allowed him to lead her away.  
  
"I want to go talk to Hagrid." Sakura commented, looking out a window.  
  
"I'll come with you." Syaoran whispered, taking her arm and leading her back outside. Now all that were left in the hall were Harry, Ginny, Eriol, and Tomoyo. Suddenly, Eriol got a sly look on his face, and he winked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Er...we have to go spy on Hermione and Ron!" He called, dragging Tomoyo out of the room before she could say anything. When they were safely out of the hall, Tomoyo wrenched her arm out of Eriol's grasp, blushing.  
  
"What was that all about?" She hissed. He turned to her, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Harry and Ginny are alone. Sure, they may have kissed, but they have yet to admit their feelings for each other. Harry is practically crazy with his love for her, and he won't even admit it to himself, yet. And Ginny...well, let's just say, he had better fess' up soon, because the sexual tension between them is getting a little too thick." He laughed. Tomoyo gasped at his use of words, and playfully slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Come my dear. I believe that we have a little spying to do!" Eriol chuckled, tucking her arm into his, and then leading her away, down the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were standing uncomfortably in the front hall, both trying to act nonchalant. Ginny's face was bright red, however, and Harry was not looking much better.  
  
"Erm...I suppose we are on our own, then." He stated, looking around the empty room dumbly. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Any ideas?" She asked. He frowned, and then a mischievous glint entered his eyes.  
  
"Follow me!" He grabbed her hand and rushed up a long flight of stairs. Two more flights of stairs and twenty hallway's later, they finally reached their destination, the one-eyed witch on the fourth floor.  
  
"Dissendium!" Harry hissed. The statue moved, and Ginny gasped.  
  
"Harry! What on earth? Where are you taking me?" She snapped. Harry smirked and dragged her down the passageway, using the 'lumos' spell to light their way. Ginny kept complaining until Harry finally had to cover her mouth with his hand; they had reached Honeydukes cellar. Silently, Harry and Ginny crept up the stairs and into Honeydukes, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Ginny, who still had Harry's hand over her mouth, was blushing and trying to struggle away. At last, Harry let her go, as they walked out the front door into the cold winter day.  
  
"And that, is how Fred and George managed to get away with much of their mischief." He laughed, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Oh, my! I never suspected...did they show you how to...Harry, where are you taking me now?" Ginny asked helplessly. Harry grinned.  
  
"Yes, they did show me how to do that. And I am taking you to 'The Three Broomsticks'. I reckon you are getting cold." He murmured. It was then that Ginny realized that she was shivering.  
  
"Well, it is your fault that I didn't have a chance to get my cloak." She muttered. Harry laughed and led her into the warm room.  
  
"Two butter-beers." Harry said this to a woman who was standing behind the bar, as they passed by. She smiled and nodded her head, and they went to sit down in a small booth in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Wow! Who would have guessed that the famous Harry Potter would actually break the rules and sneak out of Hogwarts, just to get a drink?!" Ginny giggled, as Harry flashed her an irritable smile.  
  
"I do a lot of things that don't exactly go by the rules, Miss Weasley!" He chuckled. Ginny blushed, and nodded a thank-you to the woman who had just set down a mug of butter-beer in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, like taking girls up to the Astronomy Tower on romantic, late-night snog sessions!" She teased. At this, Harry's laughter disappeared, and his face became serious.  
  
"Let me tell you, Miss Weasley, that I have never taken a girl there, nor have I ever really snogged a girl before. I got pretty close with Cho once, but that was as far as I have ever let it go." Harry stated. Ginny looked surprised.  
  
"But you are the school heart-throb! How did you ever keep that title, when you never even snogged a girl?!" She asked. He sighed.  
  
"Cho was the first, and she just happened to tell everyone that I was a good kisser. After that, every girl that I dated tried to get me to snog them. It was about that time that I would dump them. I am not a snogging god, like they make me out to be, Ginny. In fact, I never even felt one thing for those girls, though with Cho I thought I did. You see, I don't even know why I went out with all of them. Perhaps it was because I wanted something to do...or maybe it was because I thought that each girl-friend would be different. Maybe, they would see me as someone other than the 'boy who lived'. Maybe they would love me for ME and not for some person they made me out to be."  
  
His voice was sad and lonely, and completely unlike the Harry that she knew. During the last part of his speech, Ginny had felt pangs of guilt hit her in the stomach. She had been just like his girl-friends. She liked him because he was famous, played Quidditch and because he was good-looking. She had only been looking at the material things, and had never even thought to look deeper than that, at the lonely, sad, love-deprived boy beneath; until earlier this year. That was when she had started seeing the changes in him. When she had begun to realize that there was more to Harry Potter than met the eye.  
  
He had a god-father that was a convicted murderer, and an escaped convict. He had a sister that no one knew about. He had other secrets that she had yet to learn. There was so much! So much for him to bare, so much that was resting on his shoulders. And yet, the only thing people saw was the shell around Harry, never any deeper.  
  
"Your parents would have been proud of you, Harry. You have become something that even the public and all your admirers could never equal to. Not just outside, but inside as well. I can see that, even if no one else can. But I have a feeling other people see it too. Professor Dumbledore, Serius, Remus, all your other friends, mum, dad, even Fred and George have seen it." She commented. He smiled wistfully.  
  
"Do you really think that mum and dad would be proud of me, proud of what I have become?" He asked quietly. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Lily and James Potter would be proud, Harry, just like I am. In fact, I know that Lily is proud of you, even now! She may not know that we are from the past, and that you are her future son, but she does like you, and what you have become. Does that say anything? And your dad...well, he likes your pranks!" She laughed.  
  
"When we get home, I am going to clear Serius' name, and find a cure for Remus' werewolf-ism. I am going to hug Mrs. Weasley really tight, and I am going to apologize to Professor Snape." Harry vowed. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Apologize? You?" She teased. Harry frowned and without warning, he placed his hand on her waist and began to tickle her. She shrieked and laughed even harder.  
  
"Harry Potter, you stop that right now!" She hissed, tears of mirth filling her eyes. He obeyed and finished his butter-beer in one gulp.  
  
"We had better return to the castle, now. The feast is going to start soon." He said, standing up and helping her up. She mock-glared at him.  
  
"Harry, you are an ogre!"  
  
"I love you too, Ginny." With this, he lead the shocked Ginny back out into the street, laughing.  
  
Little did they know, two pairs of eyes followed them, one pair filled with shock, and the other filled with something close to elation.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	5. The long sleep, and more explanations

Daphne: "Some of you are wondering why I called this story, Leopard Spots and Zebra Stripes. The answer to that is: James represents the spotted Leopard, and Lily, the striped Zebra. They are complete opposites, and everyone says that Zebra's and Leopard's can't be together, because of their differences. Hence, the title!  
  
Anyway, now that that is cleared up, enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leopard Spots and Zebra Stripes  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, do you think that Lily and James will ever like each other?" Sakura asked softly. They were sitting at the edge of the lake, watching the half-frozen water lap against the bank; Hagrid had left earlier that day to Diagon Alley, and they had found his hut empty, so they had come down here instead.  
  
"It will take a while. You know what Eriol said. It took them until seventh year..."  
  
"We have to stay here that long?!" She wailed. He shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure. Time may work differently here, Sakura. We have to go through every school day here, but who said anything about holidays? If I am correct, I have a feeling that we will go to sleep tonight, and when we wake up, it will be the end of winter vacation." He said thoughtfully. Sakura sighed and leaned back in his arms. He was sitting behind her, and she was in between his legs, snuggled up to his chest. His warm breath on her neck sent shivers up her spine, and she shuddered.  
  
"Are you all right? Should we go back inside?" He asked in alarm. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I am fine. I was just thinking how nice it is to be alone with you. We hardly ever get this sort of break." She whispered, leaning her head back onto his shoulder. He blushed.  
  
"I suppose, but do you think that we could be alone somewhere else? I am getting a little cold." He mumbled. She laughed and then stood up, helping him to his feet. Together, they ran back up to the school, and found their way to the library. It was dark and silent, and there was no sign of Draco and Rika.  
  
"I take it that they were using the library thing as an excuse to get Harry and Ginny alone together." Syaoran said dryly as they looked around. Sakura giggled and shut the library door, putting a locking charm on it. Syaoran didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Oh well. Now we can search for that book I have been wanting to read on Martial Arts." He walked towards one of the far corners of the room, and began to look through some of the books. Sakura giggled and stepped up behind him, slinking her arms around his waist and putting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"We're alone now." She whispered. Syaoran did a slow turn, and gulped a little. Sakura's arms had released him, but her eyes were glittering mischievously and her head was cocked to one side, as if she were summing him up. He shifted uncomfortably, and then got an 'Eriol' smirk on his face.  
  
"Like what you see, Kinomoto?" He teased. Her smile rivaled his as she took a step forward.  
  
"Oh, yes." She murmured, putting her hands on his chest and shoving him against a bookshelf.  
  
"Saku..." His words were cut off as her mouth pressed against his. All thoughts flew from his mind as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She smiled, but was shocked as he began to trace the shape of her lips with his tongue. She shuddered. They had kissed before, yes, but they had never done anything like this! For a moment, Sakura stiffened, unsure of what to do, but as his fingers gently began to massage her back, she relaxed, opening her mouth and allowing him to enter. The kiss was sweet, long, but not so innocent as their previous ones. Finally, they had to pull back for lack of air.  
  
"Syaoran, what was that?" She asked softly. He chuckled and ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"Hey, you pushed me up against the bookshelf, baby. I was just returning the favor!" He laughed, as his mouth descended on hers once more. Sakura moaned in contentment. This was turning out to be a wonderful day!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was just as Syaoran had predicted. They had gone to sleep that night, and the next morning, they were awoken to the yells of their fellow dorm members.  
  
"SAKURA GET UP!" Came a shout. Sakura screamed and sat up, looking into Lily's laughing face. Nearby, Tomoyo, Rika, and Ginny were all getting the same treatment from Bella. Sophia had gone up to the fifth-year rooms to wake up Hermione.  
  
"Did you have a good Christmas?" Lily questioned. Sakura smiled but said nothing. What could she have said? 'No, because I slept through it?'  
  
"It was great, but why did you have to wake us up so early?!" Hermione grumbled, stumbling into the room with Sophia on her heals.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't noticed, today is the first day back. We have classes in fifteen minutes!" Bella stated.  
  
"HOEEEEEEE?!?!"  
  
With this exclamation, Hermione, Rika, Tomoyo, Ginny, and Sakura began to rush about, getting ready to start the day.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Came another shout, not too far away, that sounded strangely like Syaoran. The girls looked at each other and giggled.  
  
"I suppose the Marauders did their own version of 'wake-up call'." Tomoyo sighed, as she and her friends tripped from their room and down the stairs. A few minutes later, the boys stumbled down the stairs, still looking quite sleepy.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell us sooner?!" Ron groaned, leaning on Hermione for support. Everyone laughed as they made their way down to their first class, Potions, which they had with the Slytherins.  
  
"I wonder what we are going to do today." Sakura commented, sitting down in her place in between Tomoyo and Syaoran. Lily, who was sitting on the end of the row, turned to see Severus Snape looking at her with a strange look on his face. She frowned and motioned out the door, indicating that he follow her. He did as she told, and they met in the hallway just outside of the classroom.  
  
"What's the matter?" She hissed. He was still looking at her strangely, and suddenly, he pulled her into a monster hug.  
  
"Lily, no matter what you do, stay away from Potter, you hear? He is no good. And watch out for Ivers. I have a funny feeling about him." Severus warned. Lily giggled.  
  
"Severus! Harry is perfectly nice! He may look like Potter, but he is nothing like that screw-ball. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She whispered. He smiled dryly.  
  
"Ivers may not be as far from Potter as you think, Lily." Was all he got a chance to say before the teacher arrived and yelled at them for being out in the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Great Hall, 2002*  
  
Dumbledore motioned Meiling, Neville, Serius, Remus, Arabella, and Sophia to the teachers table and they all sat down in chairs around it.  
  
"Now, explain." Dumbledore instructed. Neville looked at Meiling, and she sighed.  
  
"As most of you know, Sakura Kinomoto, Rika Sasaki, and Tomoyo Daidouji are all members of a group called 'Mortal Angels'. But what most of you don't know, is that my cousin Syaoran Li and I have known them since we were ten." Meiling paused here, ready to launch out into the truth of their living in Tomeda.  
  
"You see, the Li clan are direct descendants of Clow Reed, the most powerful wizard ever. When it was discovered that the Clow Cards had been released, the clan sent Syaoran to Tomeda, Japan to retrieve the cards for the clan, since they rightfully belonged to us. What we didn't know, was that the Cards had already chosen a different master. And that master was Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
As soon as these words were out of her mouth, several people gasped. It was known how powerful and destructive the Clow Cards were, so how could such a young girl handle all that power?  
  
"When Syaoran arrived, he eventually realized that Sakura was a lot stronger than the clan thought, so he stayed with her, even after the Final Judgment was over, and I had been sent back home." Meiling continued.  
  
"What is the Final Judgment, Miss Li?" Dumbledore asked quietly. This time, it was Yue who spoke up.  
  
"The Final Judgment is the test that every handler of the cards must face, to reveal whether or not they should become the master of the cards. You see, they had to fight against me, and defeat me, to become the master. Both Syaoran and Sakura tried, but only Sakura triumphed." Yue finished. Everyone listened to him in curiosity, including Touya and Fujitaka.  
  
"After the Final Judgment, Syaoran stayed on to help Sakura with the cards. Little did they know, Clow Reed had another surprise for them. After he died, he split into two people. One of which is Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's father, and the other is Eriol Hiiragizawa, our friend. He decided to test Sakura, because she had somehow managed to transform the cards and staff from the Clow Cards and staff, to a staff of her very own, and they were now drawing their power from her own star. This of course, led up to some complications, but eventually, Sakura changed all the cards into Sakura Cards, and Eriol could now go back to England. Syaoran left as well, since everything was taken care of, and this caused Sakura to fall into a deep depression. That is actually what led up to them forming the group, 'Mortal Angels'. It was to keep Sakura from becoming too depressed." Meiling explained.  
  
"But Rika..." Arabella began, confused.  
  
"Tomoyo told her, because she was the only one of our friends who realized that something was horribly wrong with Sakura. It was actually her idea to form the group, since we could all sing and we loved it so much. But I suppose fate had a hand in it as well, because you see, Rika is not who she seems to be, either. Her full name is actually Rika Rose Sasaki Potter."  
  
At this, everyone in the room went pale, except for Severus Snape. There were several exclamations and yelps as well.  
  
"And yes, Lily, Harry does know that he has a sister. I managed to tell him a while before this happened, so they could get to know each other. I must say, they have become quite close, and it is almost as if they were never parted." Severus said thoughtfully. This caused Dumbledore to look at him in shock, Remus to gape, and Serius to grumble something about best friends knowing everything. Lily smiled in relief, while James actually managed a small smile at Snape.  
  
"Wait! Lily, James, you had a daughter?! Why didn't you ever say anything?" Molly Weasley yelped. Lily sighed.  
  
"Because it was too dangerous for Rika. Harry was old enough to understand if his parents were taken away, but Rika wasn't, and it would be horrible for her. That was why I asked Severus to take her away." Lily explained. Serius and Remus looked upset, but said nothing. How could James keep such a thing from them?  
  
"Anyway, after Syaoran went back home, he feel into an even deeper depression than Sakura, becoming the way we saw him every day. He didn't care about life anymore, nor about any of his family members. That is why he was the way he was when he first came here; cold, heartless, emotionless. But then, some of you may or may not have noticed his complete transformation when Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rika came back. And Eriol, who has been attending Hogwarts since day one, was also happy to see all his friends back together." Meiling added dreamily.  
  
"I will go on from here. When I first arrived here, it was because Voldemort had attacked me, and had threatened my life. Professor Snape brought me here, and that was when I met Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Eriol, and got to know Draco. Draco had betrayed Voldemort, and ran away with the little girl that he was supposed to kill. Then Meiling and Syaoran came...and well, the rest is history." Neville finished. Everyone was silent, listening closely.  
  
"So wait a moment...if they are not here right now, then they are..." Lily faltered.  
  
"OH MY BLOODY...THEY ARE IN OUR TIME!" James shouted, looking wildly at Lily. She nodded, smiling.  
  
"Am I ever glad that they were there!" Bella laughed. Serius glanced at her, mischief glowing in his eyes.  
  
"So am I!" He chuckled, swinging her into his arms, ignoring her protests, and kissing her soundly. Remus already had his arms around Sophia's waist.  
  
"Do you really think that they can do it again, though?" Molly asked softly, hugging Arthur close. Remus looked serious (no pun intended).  
  
"I really don't know, Molly. That's up to them." He whispered.  
  
"But wait! Why were Sakura and Syaoran so sad about their separation? I mean, they are only friends..." Serius began. Meiling frowned.  
  
"No, Serius. Not just friends. Soul-mates. They were torn apart, and therefore, their souls were split. It nearly killed both of them with sorrow. You see, they are in love." She said softly.  
  
"In love?! At such a young age?! How preposterous!" Molly exclaimed. Meiling shook her head.  
  
"They have been in love since they were eleven, Mrs. Weasley. In fact, Syaoran and Sakura admitted their love for each other, just before we were forced to go back to China, and then come here for school. Some of you may wonder why we all went back to Japan and China for Christmas Vacation, and the answer to that is: we went back for Sakura and Syaoran's engagement party. They are officially engaged, and they will be married soon after Syaoran's eighteenth birthday. That is how strong their love is. That is how important it is that both of them live through this. It is quite difficult for one to live without the other." Meiling whispered. Molly was now quite pale, McGonagle was gaping, and the rest of the room was stunned into silence.  
  
"But that is not all. There are others who have realized their love for each other." Yue said slyly.  
  
"Yes, Meiling and I have. Hermione and Ron have." Neville said thoughtfully, resting his chin on Meiling's head. Nakuru smirked.  
  
"Harry and Ginny soon will, and the same with master and Tomoyo, hopefully." She quipped. James looked down at Lily.  
  
"Rika and Draco as well." He muttered. Meiling nodded.  
  
"You see? This wasn't all just a coincidence. To quote Kaho, 'there is no such thing as coincidence, only inevitability'." She stated. Touya looked down at little Rose in his arms, who had been silent this whole time.  
  
"But Rose..."  
  
"Will be just fine, Touya. We will take care of her." Nakuru whispered, gently stroking the baby's cheek.  
  
"Everything will be fine. But now, we have to figure out a way to bring them back, and fast. They were only there for four years." Bella commented. With that, everyone began to plan how they would bring the group of friends back.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	6. The confession and someone goes missing

Daphne: All right, this opening is just for my reviewer, Getsumei no michi, otherwise known as Lady Crysania!  
  
No, Severus is not in love with Lily! In fact, they are just friends. But as to why he warned Lily to stay away from James and Harry...you will just have to wait and find out! It probably won't come out until just before the end of the story, but you can look for it earlier, just in case!  
  
Now, because time moves differently where the CC gang is presently, this chapter and maybe all of the later ones, will skip over several weeks and focus only on important things that lead up to the Big Finale. What that is...you will just have to wait and find out!  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leopard Spots and Zebra Stripes  
  
By: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, here we are. Seventh year and we have made no progress." Harry groaned, leaning back in his chair. It was the day before school was to start, and they had woken up early from their long sleep to get their school supplies. It had been almost four 'years' since they had arrived, and Lily and James were no closer to getting together, than oil is to mixing with water. The only minuscule way they had helped, was setting Molly Shepherd and Arthur Weasley up for a date in their sixth year. The two had hit it off, gotten married just out of their seventh year, had had a son, Charlie, and Molly was pregnant with a second child. (a/n: That would be Bill, for all of you who are too daft to know!)  
  
"Do you think it is even possible? I mean, come on! Lily avoids James like the plague, and James pranks Lily every moment that he can." Hermione groaned, collapsing into Ron's lap.  
  
"I can't think! I am going out for a walk!" Ginny groaned, leaving the room quickly. They watched her leave, and then Hermione and Ron followed her example, heading up to the boy's dormitories, probably for another snogging- session.  
  
"Come on, Rika. We have some last minute homework to do." Draco mumbled, getting to his feet and leading her over to one of the corner tables. Sakura yawned and stretched, looking at Syaoran expectantly. He grinned and gently took her hand, leading her out of the portrait hole and into the hall. Tomoyo sighed and walked up to the girl's dormitories, mumbling something about sewing, while Eriol pulled a book out of nowhere and started to read. Harry looked around, bored, and then got up and left the room as well.  
  
"Hmmm...lake, Hagrid's cabin, library, Astronomy tower..." Harry listed off all the places he could go.  
  
"Astronomy tower. It looks like a good night for star-gazing." He mumbled, heading in that direction. He crept up the stairs and opened the Astronomy room door silently. To his surprise, however, someone was already there. A small, red-headed someone.  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing here?" He hissed. She turned around in surprise, and then looked back out the window.  
  
"Same thing as you, apparently." She answered back. Harry shut the door behind him, and then sat down next to her, enjoying the view. They sat there for quite some time, not saying anything, until:  
  
"Harry, why did Draco's dad hate my father so much?" She asked. He started, and then grinned.  
  
"Ginny, didn't you notice? Lucius Malfoy was in love with your mum!" He laughed. Ginny looked at him in astonishment, and then went over that information in her head.  
  
"He was always staring at her with that look on his face. It was rather disgusting, to tell you the truth. Be glad that you missed it. But I have a feeling that is why his dad hates yours so much." Harry mussed. Ginny was silent again, but it didn't last long.  
  
"What did you mean?" She questioned. He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we were at the 'Three Broomsticks' during fourth year. What did you mean when you told me...'I love you too, Ginny'?" She asked, her voice surprisingly steady. Harry's heart jumped, and he felt heat rush to his cheeks.  
  
"I...I mean...this is rather sudden...why do you want to know?" He finally stammered out. Ginny smiled dryly.  
  
"No reason. Only, people usually say that when they mean it." Her voice was sharp, bitter. Then she started to get up; alarmed that he had made her feel bad, Harry took hold of her wrist and pulled her back down. Their eyes met, his filled with something indecipherable, hers with hurt and need.  
  
The stare was hypnotic and intense. Then, without warning, Harry's lips descended on her's for the second time in their lives. Ginny shuddered as Harry's arms slipped around her, holding her close against him, and the only thing she could do was to twine her arms around his neck. The kiss was intense, thorough, warm, loving. Without warning, Harry's tongue gently pressed against her lips and in her surprise, she opened them to allow him entrance. After a few moments, though, they were forced to pull away for lack of air.  
  
"And if I did mean it?" He questioned, his lips finding hers once again. Ginny moaned in delight at what she was feeling and what he had just said. He loved her! HE LOVED HER!!!  
  
"Then I don't see anything wrong with that." She managed, as he pulled away again. Harry's eyes were filled with love, and his fingers gently traced the shape of her cheek.  
  
"You are different, Ginny Weasley. You saw right through that cover-boy image that they pasted on me, and saw ME. I can never thank you enough for that. I love you." He whispered, trailing his lips along the soft flesh of her neck. Ginny shivered in delight, and grasped his face between her hands, forcing him to look up.  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter. But so help me, if you do a single prank to me this whole year..." Her threats were cut off by his mouth covering her's once more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Where have you been?! It is past two 'o' clock in the morning!"  
  
This was the greeting that Harry and Ginny received when they finally returned to the common room; it was Ron yelling it. Behind him, a sleepy looking Hermione stood shaking her head, while the rest of the girls tried to keep themselves awake while sitting on one of the couches. Draco was sleepily draped over one of the arm-chairs, while Eriol propped his head up on a table, looking amused. Syaoran was leaning against the fire-place, scratching the back of his head sleepily and looking cuter than ever.  
  
"We were talking, Ron. Now go to sleep." Ginny commanded. Ron growled.  
  
"*Talking* does not involve getting your hair mussed, or a hickey on your neck, Ginny!" Ron shouted. Harry and Ginny blushed.  
  
"Fine, then Ron. If you want to know the whole truth, here it is. I went up to the Astronomy tower, met Harry there, and we started to talk. Then, we both admitted our feelings for each other and started a killer snogging session that felt wonderful, thank you very much, and then Harry stopped and told me that if we didn't leave soon, my brother would kill him, so we left and here we are. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to sleep. Good night, Harry." Ginny whispered the last part, kissing him once more on the lips, and then going off to bed. By now, Harry was bright red, as was Ron (though both of them for different reasons), Hermione was giggling behind her hand, Sakura and Tomoyo were looking exceedingly happy, Rika was smiling, Draco and Eriol were snickering and Syaoran was smirking.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT TO MY SISTER?!?!" Ron roared, causing them all to loose their smiles.  
  
"Well, time for bed! Goodnight everyone!" With this, Harry bulleted up to his dorm and slammed the door. Ron was still seething, while Hermione tried to calm him down.  
  
"Finally! I was wondering when they would finally come to their senses. Goodnight!" Eriol said, walking back up to his dorm. Everyone but Ron and Hermione followed his example.  
  
"It could be worse. She could have fallen for Colin Creevy." She reminded him. Ron's response was to shiver in horror.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Wonderful. We've lost another one to the forces of evil, girls." Bella sighed, as she spotted Harry and Ginny snuggling in a corner of the common room a week later. Lily and Sophia looked up and grinned.  
  
"Well, at least she has a decent man, Bella. Now, if Remus, Peter, Serius, or even James acted like Harry, I might consider getting to know them better." Sophia sniffed, looking back down at her latest 'Teen Witch' issue.  
  
"REALLY SOPHIAKINS? You love me enough to get to 'know' me?"  
  
The three girls looked up in annoyance to see a smirking James, Peter, Serius and Remus looking down at them. Serius, who had been the one to speak, walked over to Bella and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I would like it better if Bella said something like that. I might just consider your offer." Serius said, with a mock sigh. Bella looked at him in disgust, and then slapped his hand hard.  
  
"Get off me, Black. I have no intention of getting to know you, much less, like you. So bugger off." She snapped. Sakura, who was watching the scene from a nearby chair, saw something flash across Serius' face, that surprised her. She watched as the three girls got up and left to their dorm, and James nudged Remus and Peter away from the table. Serius just stood there, looking angry, and if not a little upset.  
  
"Syaoran, wait here. I have to talk to Serius." Sakura whispered, getting up. Syaoran, who was sitting next to her chair, looked up in surprise, but nodded. Sakura walked over to Serius silently, and placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Serius, are you alright?" She questioned. Serius looked down into her worried green eyes and forced a smile.  
  
"I'm fine, Sakura. Thanks for caring." This last part was said half- sarcastically, as the older boy stalked away. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Do you see it? It's happening, Syaoran. That change that Professor Bella was talking about. She said that they all suddenly changed in seventh year...and that they were an item. But Syaoran...I sense something happening. Something is wrong." Sakura sighed, going over to him, and instead of sitting on the chair, she sat carefully in his lap and snuggled into his arms. He looked thoughtful.  
  
"Voldemort was still strong at this time, Sakura. Innocent people are dying now, and there is nothing that we can do about it. I have a feeling that that is what you are feeling." Syaoran sighed. Sakura whimpered and buried her face in his chest. It was becoming harder for all of them to keep from spilling out their secret to these people.  
  
"Love. That is what is hurting all of them. Love." Eriol murmured, coming up behind them. He was looking unusually tired. Behind him, Tomoyo was fixing a robe for the umpteenth time, and looking quite bored. Ginny and Harry were still snuggling in the corner, while Ron and Hermione had their heads bent over some homework. Rika and Draco were snuggled together on the couch, reading from the same book and occasionally laughing or commenting on it. Eriol sighed.  
  
"There are hard times coming up...for all of us. Loss will be immense, and many students will have their hearts broken. But we must get through it. It is essential that we put up a good face during this time." Eriol said. The three who were actually paying attention to him nodded.  
  
Little did they know, just how much pain the school would see within the next few months.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Ugh! We have only been here two weeks, and already we have so much homework, I think I am going to explode! I mean, come on! We have done this already, for heaven's sake!" Ron complained, pounding his pillow. They were all grouped in the boys room for a Saturday afternoon of studying.  
  
"Oh, Ron. It's only homework. And besides! We *have* done it, therefore it should be easier for you to get good grades!" Hermione squealed. Ron groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mione', that is all you ever think about!" He chuckled, going back to his work.  
  
"Um...everyone...have you noticed anything strange lately?" Sakura asked after a short bout of silence. Everyone looked at her and frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Sakura looked upset.  
  
"Lily has gone missing. I haven't seen her for days. Do you think something's wrong?" Sakura whimpered. Syaoran put a comforting arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Probably not. She is most likely buried under a mound of homework, just like us!" Ron joked. There was relieved laughter, and no one said anything more about it.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	7. Of secrets and hope

Daphne: Here is another opening dedicated to my reviewer, Talia.  
  
Thank you so much for pointing out the flaws of the story! I really appreciated that you caught them! From now on, I will try to spell Sirius like that, and just for the record, I got the order of the Weasley boy's mixed up. Bill is the oldest, and Charlie is the second oldest. Sorry for the mix-ups, and thanks again for pointing them out to me!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leopard Spots and Zebra Stripes  
  
By: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So then, I told him that I would certainly tell if he tried to kiss me, so he did anyway, and then I like, told, and he got into so much trouble!"  
  
"Did you hear? James Potter is going out with Cindy Raven from Hufflepuff!"  
  
"What sort of name like 'Raven' would a Hufflepuff have?! She should be in Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Naw. Have you ever seen her? She is so ditzy!"  
  
"Marla, would you pass the potatoes?  
  
"Sure, Zane."  
  
This was the usual banter of the Gryffindor's during supper, four weeks later. Sakura listened to it in contentment, smiling as she saw Syaoran roll his eyes in annoyance. Tomoyo giggled and pulled out her video camera. Eriol grinned and continued eating. It always surprised them, the mindless chatter that came up at this table. Little did they know, it was about to be shattered.  
  
"AGH! POTTER, WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" Came Lily Evan's irate shriek. She stood up and revealed that her hair was no longer red, but a very bright pink.  
  
"I thought that it matched your complexion much better than the red!" He laughed. Lily turned, her eyes flaring.  
  
"Grow up, Potter, and leave me alone!" She hissed, turning away. He sneered.  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Go home and tell mommy?" He snickered. Suddenly, Lily froze. Her back stiffened and her fists clenched. She breathed heavily for quite a while, and then turned back to him, her eyes filled with anger, hurt...and above all else, pain.  
  
"No, Potter, unfortunately, I can't do that." She whispered, before fleeing the room. James looked after her in amusement and some confusion.  
  
"There is a train that leaves tonight!" He shouted after her, his eyes gleaming. To his surprise, Sophia suddenly stood up and slapped him smartly across the face.  
  
"HAVE YOU NO HEART?!" She screamed, before chasing after Lily. Remus stood up, his hands out, as if to call her back, and then he looked at James in utter bewilderment. Serius frowned and looked at Bella. To their shock, she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"She got the letter last month, just after school started. If you hadn't noticed, she missed quite a few days of school..." Bella began. She looked up to see their confused faces and then her tears won over, spilling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake! HER PARENTS ARE DEAD, YOU JACK-A**'! VOLTEMORT KILLED THEM!" Bella screeched, her angry tears trailing down her face.  
  
"SHE DOESN'T NEED THIS SH*T FROM YOU NOW!" The girl finished, getting up and racing out of the room, sobbing. The Marauders stared after her in shock and horror. Guilt rushed up into James, and for the first time since he had met her, James felt remorse for what he had just done.  
  
"Oh, no! That is why she was gone! Syaoran, it's starting!" Sakura whimpered, burying her face in his arm. The three of the Marauders looked at her strangely, but James hardly even glanced. Something was burning in his chest, something much more painful than guilt. And it was slowly eating away at him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't find her anywhere! She just disappeared!" Bella whimpered the next morning. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Syaoran, I think I know where Lily is. Will you wait for me...or meet me later in the library? I have to talk to you." She whispered. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and then she got up and rushed from the table.  
  
"What on earth?" Tomoyo questioned. Syaoran just shook his head and looked down at his plate. This was becoming so hard to hide...how would they ever get through it?  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura jogged out of the castle and onto the vast grounds of Hogwarts, her eyes on Hagrid's cabin. Since she had seen him at breakfast, she simply opened the door silently and let herself in. As her eyes got used to the dim light, she carefully looked around, and saw a small lump sitting in one of Hagrid's huge chairs, a fluffy blanket wrapped around its shaking shoulders. A strand of long red hair spilled out from underneath that blanket, and Sakura knew that she had found the missing.  
  
"Lily?" She whispered, placing a gentle hand on the other girl's head and stroking her hair. Lily shuddered.  
  
"Why does it hurt so much, when they tease me? I may be 'muggle-born', but I am just as smart and gifted as they are." She choked. Sakura sat down beside her and put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"I know that I shouldn't be mad at them for saying those things last night...they didn't know...but it hurts so much! And I never cry!" Lily's voice shook. Sakura gently turned her head so they were looking each other in the eyes. Lily's were red-rimmed, swollen, and pain-filled, while Sakura's were filled with sorrow for her friend.  
  
"You are crying now. Keep crying, Lily. It will help. My brother says that I cried when my mother died. I don't remember, and I never cry over it now...how could I? I don't even know her well. But I know she is there, watching over me. And I have many more things to cry about now." Sakura whispered. A small, bitter smile came to Lily's lips.  
  
"Petunia, my sister, hates me now. She says that this is all my fault, because I am a witch." She stated. Sakura grinned.  
  
"One, she is just jealous. Two, it's NOT your fault. Voldemort chooses his victims with carelessness. They could have just been a random case, for all we know. I know that it is hard, but try to remember all the good times you had with them, and how they were so proud of you for becoming a witch. That is all that matters." Sakura finished. Lily's smile was full-fledged now, and her tears were drying.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura. You're a true friend." She hugged the auburn haired girl, and then stood up.  
  
"Oh, no! My first class has already started!" She gasped. Sakura giggled.  
  
"You should hurry then! We both should!" She laughed. So together, they left Hagrid's cabin, both with lighter hearts.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling, Lily?" Bella asked softly, as the girl entered her class room. Lily gave her a smile and nodded her head in answer. Bella gave a relieved smile and then turned back to listen to Professor McGonagle. James Potter, however, kept looking away from his lessons, to watch Lily's face. He could tell that she was hiding her pain, and again, a flair of guilt raced though his veins.  
  
'I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have said that!'  
  
*OF COURSE NOT, YOU DOLT!*  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
*No, you listen! You are such a moron. Why do you hate her so much anyway? I mean, she is almost as good-looking as that Kinomoto girl.  
  
'She is more beautiful than Sakura!'  
  
*HA! So you admit that you like her!*  
  
"I NEVER SAID THAT!" James shouted, unaware that the teacher had been speaking to him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, unless you would like detention, I would recommend that you refrain from yelling in my class." Professor McGonagle's clipped voice ripped though his thoughts. James jumped and then blushed, elbowing Sirius in the stomach for laughing. James finally got his blush under control, and then looked up, only to find his own hazel-brown eyes clashing with sweet bight green ones. Lily stared at him for a moment, frowned, and then turned away with a snort.  
  
"Boy, she really hates you now, man. I guess that you don't have to worry about her anymore." Sirius chuckled, turning back to his notes. This new idea did not leave James feeling any better; quite the opposite, in fact...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"...we wish you a happy Christmas...and a prosperous New Year!" Lily, Bella and Sophia chorused, as the rest of the people in the common room clapped. It was Christmas Eve, and the common room was mostly empty, save for Lily, Bella, Sophia, Sakura's gang, and the Marauders. Since they had all decided to stay over Christmas break, it had been impossible for Sakura and her friends to fall into their 'long sleep', as Eriol put it. Instead, they got to enjoy every day of the Christmas holiday. Presently, the Marauders were off doing something, and everyone else was listening to the girls sing.  
  
"Wow! You guys are good! Almost as good as us!" Rika laughed. Even Sophia, who had 'a voice that would break glass', as Bella put it, sounded wonderful.  
  
"Thank you, thank you! I will sign autographs over there!" Bella shouted, pointing at a table nearby. The group laughed, and then decided to split up for the rest of the afternoon. Sakura and Syaoran went off together, while Draco and Rika decided to walk around on the grounds for a while. Tomoyo went off in search of a book, and Eriol disappeared saying that he had something to do. Harry and Ginny went up to the boys dorm for a snogging session, while Hermione dragged a seething Ron up to the girls dorm for the same reason. Lily decided to go and visit Hagrid, while Bella shouted that she had to talk to Professor McGonagle. Sophia, who was left with nothing to do, decided to wander up to the astronomy tower and read a magazine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, how do you think the professors will take it, when they find out about us?" Sakura asked softly. Syaoran frowned and looked thoughtful.  
  
"You mean, if Meiling and Neville haven't already told them? Pretty shocked, I'm sure." He chuckled. They were walking down a long, abandoned hallway, her hand snuggled protectively in his.  
  
"I know that this might sound like a funny question...but what do you think...about us getting married so early in life? How do *you* feel about it?" Syaoran asked softly. Sakura looked startled, and then thoughtful.  
  
"I feel happy, but un-ready. I will still be seventeen when we are married, Syaoran...unless the elders allow us to wait until school is over. But by then, you will be almost nineteen." She whispered. Syaoran frowned.  
  
"But I meant, do you want it? Or would you rather wait?"  
  
"I want it. Syaoran, you don't know how much it hurt me when you were away. I almost died...and I cried every night, even after the group was formed. It hurt me, Syaoran. It really did." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"When I woke up here and didn't see you, I was so frightened that you had been killed. I knew that I wouldn't be able to live if you had died. I know that what we are doing is right, even if no one else does. I am not sure, but I think that we won't be the only ones getting married either. Ron and Hermione are getting close to that stage and Rika and Draco aren't going to wait long, either. Harry and Ginny may take a while longer, and Meiling and Neville...well, I think that they will be the first, if anything." Sakura giggled. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"What about Eriol and Tomoyo?" He asked. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Double wedding with us! No matter what Tomoyo tries to tell me, I know that she loves him, even though she would never admit it. I would give it a few hours." She stated. He looked confused.  
  
"A few hours? For what?"  
  
"Just wait and see." She said mysteriously, pressing him up against a wall and kissing his neck. Syaoran moaned and said nothing more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want to go back in, Rika? It is awful cold." Draco whispered, putting his arm around her shoulders. Rika smiled and shook her head.  
  
"This is too lovely to miss. Just look at how the snow sifts through the trees. It seems to almost enchant everything!" She laughed, flinging her arms out and spinning around. They were presently standing on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, watching as the snow fell softly all over the ground. It was already a foot deep, and getting deeper by the minute. Everything was covered in white, and Hagrid's cabin was hardly visible through the flurry of falling snow.  
  
"You're right, it is lovely. But I am looking at something that is lovelier!" He teased. Rika's pale cheeks blushed with red, and she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"You are so lucky that you are sweet, or else I would have slapped you across the face by now!" She laughed. Draco captured her arm and pulled her close.  
  
"You wouldn't want to do that, now would you, love?" He murmured, catching her lips beneath his. Rika moaned and twined her arms around his neck.  
  
"Marry me, Rika. Say you'll marry me." He whispered. Rika looked startled, and then laughed.  
  
"But we are still in school, silly! It would be impossible!" She managed. Draco sighed.  
  
"Yes, but after school. Would you?" He asked. She looked thoughtful.  
  
"Perhaps...if you are a good boy."  
  
"And if I'm not?" He growled, his lips sucking tenderly on the skin just below her ear. Rika shivered.  
  
"That depends..." She sighed, as his lips captured hers once more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It must be around her somewhere." Tomoyo mumbled, looking through a shelf of books; she was in the library, which was empty save for her. The librarian had gone home for Christmas, so there was no one there to yell at her to keep quiet.  
  
"Aha! Found you!" Tomoyo cried, pulling a book labeled, 'Moving Pictures: Ancient muggle items or present day Wizerding pictures,'. Tomoyo smiled at her find, and then delved into its pages without a second thought, unaware of anything around her.  
  
"You know, it is not safe to read and stand at the same time." Came a sly voice. Tomoyo shrieked and turned to see Eriol leaning against one of the nearby bookshelves. She shot him a glare and then plopped down into a nearby chair.  
  
"There, is that better?" She snapped. He smirked and then held up a thick book.  
  
"May I join you?" He asked. She kept her eyes on her book and shrugged. He smiled again and settled himself in the chair next to her. For about half- an-hour, they kept silent, reading or trying to read.  
  
"Ugh! This is aggravating! Do you know that the first wizard picture was actually taken in a muggle camera, and then put into a special solution so it would move? How come muggles can't do that? It would make video-taping a breeze!" Tomoyo finally sighed. Eriol, who had been staring out into space instead of reading, jumped at her sudden words.  
  
"Perhaps it is only a potion that wizards and witches can make." He suggested. Tomoyo looked annoyed.  
  
"Eriol, potions are made by things that you see in everyday life...well, mostly. Muggles could make them with just a flick of the hand, because it doesn't take wands to make it." She sighed, exasperated. Eriol just smirked again and said nothing.  
  
"Do you think that it is safe to go back now?" Tomoyo asked after a few moments. Eriol looked up from his book again and frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?" He questioned. Tomoyo wrinkled her pert little nose.  
  
"I mean, do you think that they are all done making-out, by now? It sickens me to see them doing it in public. It is so...un-ladylike." She snapped, referring to Sakura, Rika, Ginny and Hermione. Eriol laughed.  
  
"The boys have just as much guilt as the girls," he reminded her, "and no, I don't think that they are done. Knowing them, they will continue at it until supper time." He looked back down at his book, ignoring her disgusted look.  
  
"Don't worry. You will be going through the same thing when you find love, eventually." He stated, keeping his eyes on his book; if you looked carefully, however, you could see that his eyes were not moving, but staring straight into space. Tomoyo wrinkled her nose again.  
  
"I don't think that I want to go through that. It isn't for me." She snapped, slamming her book shut, getting up and then stalking out of the room. Eriol finally looked up from his book and stared at the door she had just left from, a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I think it is, Tomoyo." He whispered, closing his own book and then levitating it back to its shelf.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Well, will ya look at that." Hagrid commented, pointing out the window. Lily, who had been sitting in one of the his huge chairs and drinking tea, looked up and frowned.  
  
"What?" She asked. Hagrid smiled.  
  
"Come and look. If that ain't the sweet'st thing I ever saw." He chuckled. Lily stood up, put down her cup, and want over to peer out the window. What she saw made her smile. There, near the edge of the forest, stood Draco Winner and Rika Ivers. At first glance, it might seem as if they were talking, but if you looked closer, you could tell that it was much more than that. All of the sudden, Draco picked up Rika and spun her around, causing the girl to laugh. Lily smiled and then turned to see Hagrid getting his coat on.  
  
"I have ter' go to see Professor Dumbledore. You can stay for a little while, and keep warm, if yer' like. There's more tea in th' pot." Hagrid motioned to the pot on the table and Lily nodded, smiling. It was quite cozy in Hagrid's cabin, and she had no intention of leaving for a while. So after he had left, she conjured up a small meal of rice, green beans and chicken (her favorite foods) and sat down to eat. After about an hour, Hagrid came back and they continued to talk until dinner. Realizing that she wasn't hungry, Lily decided to go back up to Gryffindor tower, and read a book. What she didn't expect, was to find four other people up there. Four other *annoying*, hateful people.  
  
"Evens, what are you doing up here?" James snapped, as he turned from the table he and the other Marauders were bent over.  
  
"This is a public room, Potter. I have every right to be here. Now, go back to your planning." Lily snapped. James smirked.  
  
"How do you know we were planning anything?" He asked. Now, it was her turn to smirk.  
  
"I'm not daft, Potter. It is a full moon tonight, and you were planning what excuses to use on us. Well, forget them. Everyone knows." Lily sighed. Remus turned white as a sheet and his lips began to tremble.  
  
"You...you know?" He stammered. Lily's face softened.  
  
"I have known since first year. Sophia and Bella figured it out when you kept disappearing during our fourth year, and somehow, Sakura and her friends knew it even before that. You don't have to worry, though. They would never tell, nor would we. Although, I think that I should tell Professor Dumbledore that three other students just happen to be illegal, unregistered animagus!" With this, Lily walked up the stairs to her dorm, and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"How...how did she know?!" James whispered, actually sounding a bit frightened.  
  
"James, if she figured out about me, she can easily find out about you." Remus stated, his face starting to return to its normal color. Just then, Sakura Kinomoto walked into the room with a huge pile of presents.  
  
"Hello, everyone." She crowed, setting the presents down and then smiling over at the boys. The boys stared at her closely, expecially Remus.  
  
"How did you find out?" Remus asked sharply. Sakura looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How did you know that I was a...that I..."  
  
"...was a werewolf? Well, this may sound funny to you, but I knew long before I met you, here. Let's just say...I am perceptive." She laughed softly at this, and the boys stared at her.  
  
"The others know for different reasons. Harry, Hermione and Ron know because someone close to them told them and no, I won't tell you who that was. For Eriol, he found out the same way I did. Syaoran, Rika, Tomoyo, Draco and Ginny all know, because Eriol, Harry, and I told them." Sakura commented thoughtfully.  
  
"So...you knew before you even met me? Then how did you know who I was in the first place?!" Remus hissed. Sakura's eyes darkened, and her smile became mysterious.  
  
"Remus, you ask to many questions. Why don't we leave it at this for now. I will tell you the rest when the time is right." She whispered, turning away and gliding up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Now I know that they are hiding something." James stated. Remus kept running over what she had said, in his head.  
  
"Well, that was different. How are we supposed to act, now that they know our little secret?" Sirius asked.  
  
"They knew before, and we didn't know! So we act normally. Nothing has changed, except for the fact that we know that they know." James snapped. Peter looked over and scratched his head.  
  
"You confuse me, James, you know that?" He complained.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	8. Christmas of lossand love

Daphne: All right. I want to apologize for not posting any of my chapters lately. I have a lot going on in my life, and have not had much time on the computer (OH THE HORROR!!!). Anyway, please forgive me!  
  
~*~*~*~  
Leopard Spots and Zebra Stripes  
  
By: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 9.  
"Happy Christmas, everyone!"  
  
"Happy Christmas, everybody!"  
  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS, TO ONE AND ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OW! Sirius, could you turn down the volume...or better yet, do you come with a mute button?" Bella asked, covering her ears from his barrage of greeting. Everyone was gathered in the common room to open presents, and Sirius had decided to live it up a little.  
  
"NOPE. SORRY BELLA, LOVE!!!" He crowed, tearing into one of his larger presents, which was from his parents. Bella rolled her eyes and opened Sakura's present to her.  
  
"Oh! It's lovely! Thank you!" Bella squealed, as a soft brown teddy bear with big brown eyes and a red ribbon around it's neck was brought into light. Bella hugged it in delight, and then gave Sakura a squeeze. Sakura was in the middle of opening a present from Syaoran, which happened to be a lovely emerald bracelet.  
  
"Good tidings we bring, to you and your kin, good tidings for Christmas and a prosperous new year!" Came the song from a fake singing fish that Remus had gotten from James. The boy laughed weakly, still recovering from his transformation the night before. Sophia was beside him, helping him to open the difficult presents.  
  
"Haha, very funny, Peter." Remus said sarcastically, as he unwrapped Peter's gift. It was an ink drawing of a drooling wolf, a dog trying to chase it's tale, a stag who's antlers were intentionally too big for its head, and a rather dashing looking rat, which was the only thing wearing clothes. A top-hat, and tiny tuxedo and matching shoes were its ensemble. Tomoyo peaked over Remus' shoulder and laughed as she saw what it depicted.  
  
"You made everyone but yourself look half-crazed, Peter. Was it intentional?" She questioned. Going by Peter's content and smirking face, it was quite intentional!  
  
"Ah! Peter, you depicted Serius perfectly! That tail-chasing thing really adds character!" Bella laughed.  
  
"Hahaha, so funny I forgot to laugh. I'm going upstairs before you find another thing to mock me about." Sirius said bitterly, gathering up the rest of his un-opened presents and stalking up to his room.  
  
"Hey, better you than me!" Peter called to his back. The others, however, did not find this so funny.  
  
"Um...I think I am going to keep him company. Maybe think up a few ways to torture Peter." James commented, leaving the room as well. Remus looked after them longingly, but it had taken most of his strength to walk up here this morning, and even more of it to partially open his gifts. Peter shrugged and continued to open his presents.  
  
"KAWAII!" Came a sudden shriek. Everyone looked up to see Tomoyo holding a piece of paper.  
  
"Tomoyo, what is it?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo's eyes shone.  
  
"Thank you, Eriol! He just gave me the potion that makes pictures taken by camera, move!" She shrilled, looking ecstatic. Eriol smirked at the pained looks on Sakura and Syaoran's faces, and Rika giggled because she knew exactly what Tomoyo was planning on doing with that potion, and what sort of pictures she would take with it.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Remus!" Sophia exclaimed, holding up a lovely picture frame, with a picture of her and the others in it. Everyone was waving and smiling up at her. Unlike the other Marauders, who had seen fit to give prank-presents to their friends, Remus had given more kind gifts, ones that could last for quite some time.  
  
"Gee, now we know who the gentleman is in your group. You know, Remus, you are actually quite decent when you are not hanging around your friends...at least Potter and Black." Bella commented. Remus looked half-flattered, half- amused.  
  
"Why thank you, Bella. But I must say, some of the better pranks were thought up by me." He chuckled weakly. Bella grinned.  
  
"Yes, and I must say, they were quite the work of art. If you had been the only one participating in them, I might have given you a medal for Best- Torturer-of-Slytherin." She giggled. Remus smiled and then looked down and blushed as Sophia added her laughter to the mix.  
  
"I have to agree, Remus. You're a regular prank-king." She added, smiling at him sweetly. Remus' cheeks reddened even more, and Sakura had to stifle her giggles in the dress Tomoyo had made for her.  
  
Little did they know that two someone's, namely James Potter and Sirius Black, were listening in and seething in anger at the newest developments between their friend and their enemies.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"ALL RIGHT! WHERE IS HE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"  
  
It was a few days after Christmas, and quite late in the evening. Lily, Bella and Sophia had all gathered in the library to do some last minute homework, when Sirius (who had yelled), Remus, and Peter entered the room.  
  
"Who are you referring to, Sirius?" Bella asked, exasperated. This time, it was Remus who spoke up.  
  
"James. We can't find him anywhere. He came down for breakfast this morning, but when the mail came in, he opened one letter, went really pale, got up from the table without saying anything, and then left the room." Remus sighed. The girls looked at each other, confused. Then, a light went on in Lily's head, and she blanched.  
  
"Do you remember how the letter was sent?" She asked shakily. Now they all stared at her with 'duh' written all over their faces.  
  
"Um...the normal way, daffy. It was a normal letter, delivered by a normal black owl..." Sirius didn't get a chance to finish, because at the words 'black owl', Lily jumped out of her seat in horror and ran from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
It seemed like a nightmare. A repetitive nightmare. She was searching, searching, searching for that light at the end of a tunnel. But no light ever came, only darkness. She had to find...something, but what? She had been looking for so long, so long, and yet it still evaded her grasp.  
  
"NO!" Lily shouted, shaking her head. She would NOT allow herself to fail to that darkness! It would not get the better of her! She was strong, and now, she had to be strong for someone else. Someone she hated and detested...but she needed to help all the same, to keep him from falling into that darkness called 'depression'. Where would she go, if she were James? Probably the same place that she went...  
  
Lily quickly made her way up to the Gryffindor common room, and then to the boys dorm. She silently entered, closed and locked the door, and saw that all the beds were empty. She was not fooled, however. Carefully feeling the covers of every bed, she finally touched something solid, that appeared to be air...with one swift move, she pulled off the invisibility cloak.  
  
"James..." She breathed softly. The young man's face was red and blotchy, like he had been crying, and his tear-filled eyes were staring off into space, seeing nothing, hearing nothing. Lily sighed and shook him gently.  
  
"James, please answer me!" She pleaded. There was a moment of silence, then:  
  
"They're gone. Forever." He whispered, new tears spilling down his cheeks. Lily frowned.  
  
"Who?" She asked, completely forgetting that this was her sworn enemy.  
  
"Mum. Dad. Both gone. I wasn't there, Lily. I wasn't there. Voldemort..." He whimpered, his voice no longer strong and annoying, as it had once been to her. Instead of the strong willed, cocky James, there was a scared, sorrowful, insecure James and this was something that frightened Lily.  
  
"It was not your fault, James. He is horrible. There was nothing you could have done." She whispered. He turned to her, his face filled with self- hate.  
  
"I could have been there. I could have died with them! Instead, I decided to be selfish and stay here with my friends, to torture you. I am an idiot! I don't deserve to live!" He shouted, burying his face in his pillow. Lily gasped and collapsed onto his bed in shock.  
  
"WHAT?! James, how dare you think that! Your staying here saved your life, you should be grateful!" She cried. James' temper flared.  
  
"Grateful for what, Evens? They are dead. I have nothing left to live for! The Potter name is ruined!" He hissed. She recoiled, as if she had been slapped.  
  
"It is only ruined if you make it that way, James. And you have plenty to live for. Your friends, your life, your future. Isn't that enough?" She asked. This caused him to laugh bitterly.  
  
"You know, it used to be. But then something came into my life. Something that I could picture myself having there for the rest of my life. The only problem is, I can't possess it. No matter what I do, I just can't." He sighed, lying back down as more tears came. Lily frowned.  
  
"Why not?" She questioned. James refused to meet her eyes.  
  
"I have ruined all my chances. Just because of my foolish beliefs and pride." His voice held no strength behind it.  
  
"Oh! Then it is a person! Who is it? That girl you're dating? Some girl you were dating?" Lily asked. James shook his head, his eyes far off.  
  
"Well, it has to be a person..."  
  
"Lily, would you please just shut up?" James murmured. Lily looked offended and moved to get up, but James' hand caught hers.  
  
"You can stay...please stay...just don't talk so much. I don't know if I can handle it yet." His voice was pleading. Lily moved closer and then did something that shocked them both. She pulled the hangings shut and then laid down on the bed next to him. Her eyes caught James's and held them, brown clashing wondrously with green.  
  
"I suppose we both are the same, now. Parent-less, with nowhere to go." Lily whispered. James looked thoughtful.  
  
"I have somewhere to go. The Potter family home. But I don't know if I can face that big empty place alone. Maybe I should sell it." He said dully. Lily turned her body so she faced him directly.  
  
"Who is it, James?" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who is it that you want, but can't have?" She questioned, her voice sounding like she *had* to know. A small smile formed on James' lips.  
  
"Wouldn't you love to know." He whispered, his heart pounding. Lily's heart rose as she saw that smile.  
  
"Actually, I would." She said just as softly. James shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I would rather not say, Lily. It just...wouldn't be right." He muttered, turning his back on her. Lily felt her heart sink for some reason, as she laid her head down on his pillow.  
  
"Tell me, James." She whispered. James stiffened and turned back around.  
  
"I can't. Lily...you know I can't! It wouldn't be right...I couldn't..." He stopped as his eyes met hers' once more. Her eyes were filled with many emotions he could not decipher. His, on the other hand, held fear, longing, desire, love...plus a few others along those lines...for her. Lily caught her breath as she saw the truth there.  
  
"Don't look, Lily." He murmured, unable to lower his eyes. She found herself in the same position.  
  
"Too late." She whispered, her voice barely legible. Confusion swept both of them up into a whirlwind of dizziness. Lily tried to shake herself out of it and break their gaze, but failed miserably. James tried to tell his brain and heart that there was no way she could ever feel the same way he did about her, but it didn't listen. Faces moved closer, closing off the distance between. Breaths mingled in the air, eyes widened in realization of what was about to happen.  
  
Lips pressed together, timid at first, but quickly becoming more needy. One pair of hands found a slim waist, while another discovered a muscular chest. A tongue pressed to her lips and Lily quickly allowed entrance, sighing as James probed her mouth. Hidden emotions spilled out, revealing themselves to the other person.  
  
Air. They needed air. Lily pulled away, panting. James refused to meet her eyes. What had just happened? Two people, sworn enemies, hateful rivals, had kissed! That was something you only read in cheesy romance novels, yet here it was, happening in real life! Without realizing it, Lily's lips searched for and found James' again. The next kiss was probing, trying to find out why the first had happened. James pulled back this time, pain filling his eyes.  
  
"Lily, please go away. I can't face this...you don't feel the same, and I can never have you. I know that now." He whispered, turning over. Lily lay in shock. SHE had been the one that he wanted! SHE! Miss Muggle-born and even 'mudblood'! *He* loved *her*! He loved her!  
  
With one swift movement, she grabbed his arm and tossed him onto his back.  
  
"I believe that I can decide who I belong to, for myself, James Potter." She hissed, kissing him, hard. When she finally pulled away, James' eyes were unfocused, and his face was a mixture of pure bliss, joy, and confusion, all rolled into one.  
  
"How long? How long were you going to wait to tell me?" She asked softly. James still looked unfocused.  
  
"I wasn't." He muttered, his fingers finding her face and gently gliding over the smooth contours of her cheeks. She frowned and pulled away, causing him to jump back to reality and pleadingly grasped her arms to keep her from leaving.  
  
"Would you have listened? Would you have felt the same way? Do you?" He whispered. Lily looked startled, and then shook her head.  
  
"Perhaps not. No. I wouldn't have. And yes, James, I feel the same way. But I am just a muggle born a...a mud-blood." Her voice was quiet and low, but James heard her all the same. His eyes widened in disgust, and he gently shook her shoulders.  
  
"You are NOT a mud-blood! I don't ever want to hear you say that again!" He hissed, gently pressing his lips against hers, tasting her deeply before letting go. Lily's face was blissful, as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Lil's, is it wrong to feel so happy, even in such a sad time?" He murmured, pulling her close in his arms. She smiled.  
  
"Perhaps this is different, James. Perhaps we are helping each other heal, by realizing our feelings and admitting them." She said, running her fingers though his hair. James smiled.  
  
"I love you, Lily Evans. Don't you ever doubt that." He whispered, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I love you, James Potter." She breathed, just managing to place a locking charm on his bed-hangings before she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"How is he doing?" Sakura asked anxiously, as Serius, Remus and Peter came down for breakfast the next morning. Sirius sighed, defeated.  
  
"He has a silencing charm and a locking charm placed on his bed, so none of us can get in or hear him." He sighed. Bella looked worried.  
  
"I can't find Lily, either. She wasn't in her bed this morning, and she didn't come in last night." She whispered. Suddenly, Eriol choked on his porridge and Sakura worked to keep a straight face. Harry was beaming while Rika giggled knowingly, and Draco smiled. Tomoyo gave a soft squeal and everyone else tried to keep from laughing. Sophia, Bella, and the Marauders looked on in confusion.  
  
"What is wrong?" Remus asked. Eriol's face turned red and he choked back more laughter.  
  
"Hate to Love and love to marriage." He chuckled, confusing them even further. Sakura patted Sirius' arm.  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius. James is fine, and Lily is too." She stated. Sirius gave her a funny look.  
  
"Um...Sakura...his parents just DIED! How could he be alright?!" The boy snapped. Syaoran growled at his rudeness.  
  
"He just needs some distraction." Harry added, grinning. He then pointed to a sheet of parchment that was sticking out of Remus's pocket.  
  
"Try the Marauder's map." He suggested. All three boys looked startled.  
  
"How...how did you know about that?!" Peter gasped. Harry smirked.  
  
"I have my ways. Go on! Look at it!" He urged. Sirius looked at him strangely, and then obeyed, pointing his wand at the map and saying the words. Bella and Sophia looked on in wonder as they saw the map appear.  
  
"Let's see. Professor Dumbledore's in his office, McGonagle's in her classroom, James is in his room, Lily is...OH MY BLOODY HELL!!!" Sirius yelled, his eyes bulging out. For there, lying close beside James's ink self, was a smaller figure labeled, 'L Evans'. Bella gave a shriek and Sophia stared at the map in shock.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"THE MAP IS FAULTY!" Bella added to Sirius's cry.  
  
"Nope! Quite the opposite, in fact!" Harry crowed happily, his eyes twinkling at the horrified friends. Rika grinned at their faces, while all the others worked to keep from laughing again. By now, their faces were quite red.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't know about this." Bella sighed. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"We only just figured it out. But don't try to break it up, Bella. They need this, the both of them. They need to heal, and the best thing for them both right now, is each other." Sakura whispered. The Marauders nodded reluctantly, and quickly put the map away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"I never expected to see that." Arabella Figg sighed, as she walked aimlessly through one of Hogwarts numerous fourth-floor hallways. She wasn't really looking at anything in particular, just trying to sort out her thoughts. It was later that day, and still, Bella had seen no sign of her friend.  
  
"Poor Lily. Poor all of us. From now on, we are going to have to deal with Potter and his gang hanging around all the time!" The girl groaned, so lost in thought that she did not see the person in front of her until it was too late.  
  
"OW!!! Watch it...oh, hey."  
  
Arabella looked up in annoyance, to see an uncomfortable Sirius Black standing in front of her. His rich brown hair was unusually tasseled and his eyes tired.  
  
"Gee, Black. You look like you haven't had any sleep for weeks. What's sinking your cork?" She asked waspishly. He frowned, and rubbed his hand through his hair, causing it to look even more wild. Bella hardly kept herself from grinning at the sight of Sirius Black looking so ruffled.  
  
"James's parents are dead. Do you think that Voldemort has his eye on ours?" He suddenly asked. Bella choked on a gasp, and looked at him, wide eyed.  
  
"What?" She managed. He frowned.  
  
"This wasn't just a random killing, Figg. This was real. And our parents could be next, have you ever thought of that?" He asked, sounding very much unlike himself. Bella stared at him in horror.  
  
"You...you don't think that he would actually do that...do you?" She couldn't keep the shake out of her voice. Sirius's brown eyes were dull.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised. The Potter's were like second family to me. I...I just hope that he doesn't try to kill my parents." He murmured, walking over to an open window and gazing out of it, his face so solemn, it scared her.  
  
"You...something's wrong with you. You're not Sirius." She moved back, her face and lovely blue eyes filled with real fear. Sirius frowned.  
  
"For once, Figg, will someone see that there is a lot more to me than just goofing off and a nice sense of humor? I am human, you know, and I do have feelings. Although, the way my so-called 'friends' act around me, you would never know." He muttered bitterly.  
  
"You never have proved it. You never show it. So how can we know?" She snapped back. He turned abruptly, and grasped her left arm in a frighteningly firm grip.  
  
"Maybe I don't want people to see my weaknesses, Arabella Figg. Maybe I have some secrets of my own, apart from Remus and the others. Sakura is the only one who seems to know that there is something more to me than pranks. And if someone as naïve as her can tell, others certainly should, too." His voice was low and dangerous, but with a real hint of pain behind it. Bella did not dare move her arm, for fear of him tightening his grip. His eyes were flashing at her, and she shrunk away even more.  
  
"Why did you hide it so long? Why were you so cruel to us? To Lily? You hated her when she first came here." Bella retorted. Sirius sighed.  
  
"I was taught to hate muggle-borns, Arabella. We all were. I didn't know better, and when I finally got to know Lily, I realized that we were in the wrong. They are just as powerful as us...maybe more so. But then you started to retaliate when we pranked you. You seemed to take pleasure in seeing us tortured. I will admit, we deserved the first few, but those were enough. Now, it was you being cruel. We had been planning on letting go of pranking you, but when you started to prank us back, we realized that we would just get mulled over if we did stop." Sirius had slowly been shoving Bella back against a wall, and was shaking her gently, as if reprimanding a child. Bella's eyes were wide.  
  
"Is that why Remus got to civil all of the sudden?" She asked. Sirius chuckled softly.  
  
"No. That is all Sophia's fault. He developed a crush on her over sixth year and let us just say that it hasn't diminished any." He laughed. Bella smiled, still a bit upset by his change in attitude. Sirius sighed when he noticed this.  
  
"Don't worry, Bella. I'm not going to explode, if that is what you are thinking." He commented. She blushed at his perceptiveness, and looked at the floor.  
  
"Who are you really, Sirius Orion Black?" She finally asked. Serius looked thoughtful.  
  
"Long explanation or short?"  
  
"Long."  
  
"I am, as you know, Sirius Orion Black. Eighteen years old as of November seventh, brown hair, brown eyes. Animagus (dog), second in command of a quartet called the Marauders. I take pleasure in playing pranks, but also in reading (yes, I read), Transfiguration, taking long walks under the moonlight, and going to the beach." He finished. Bella smiled at his description.  
  
"Impressive. So, what else do you have to shock me with?" She joked. Sirius looked at her earnestly.  
  
"This." He whispered, leaning down and catching her lips with his. Bella gasped and moaned as she felt his hands finally release her arms and twine around her waist. His kiss was warm, passionate, yearning, demanding, but it had a distinct question behind it, 'is this all right?'. Bella could only cling to his shoulders as her mind swam and her body turned to jelly. She whimpered as one of his hands came up and started to stroke her hair, while his other made tiny circles at the base of her back. Finally, after several minutes, Sirius pulled back.  
  
"Shocking enough, Bella-darling?" He chuckled; his eyes, however, pleaded with her. She managed a weak smile, since her head was still spinning.  
  
"Quite enough, thank you Sirius-dear." She taunted back. He smirked.  
  
"Watch your mouth, young lady, or I will be forced to silence you." He snarled.  
  
"Oh, and how do you think you will do that..." Her words were cut off as Sirius's lips covered hers once more, smothering the rest of her words.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	9. Snogging isn't so bad

Daphne: " Well, I am sad to say it, but this story is almost over. Only one chapter left. I really hope that you like this one, though, and please don't hesitate to review! I would really appreciate it!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
Leopard Spots and Zebra Stripes  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 9.  
"Isn't this wonderful?!" Sakura squealed that night, as she watched the newly formed couples snuggle near the fire. Syaoran chuckled and put his arm around her waist. She curled her back into his chest and sighed in contentment.  
  
"Syaoran, if we only came her to help Harry and Rika get their parents together, then how come we're still here?" She whispered. Syaoran frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe there is another reason." He murmured into her ear, causing her to shudder in delight at the warm breath on her neck. He smirked and gently kissed her earlobe.  
  
"That reminds me. Where is Tomoyo?" He questioned. She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. She left at dinner, and I haven't seen her sense." She said, frowning with worry. Syaoran sighed and pulled her close.  
  
"I am starting to worry about her. She has been so distant lately. Do you think something's wrong?" Sakura asked, her lips quivering. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"I think she's fine. But I agree. Something is not quite right there." He commented, pulling her even closer and closing his eyes in contentment. She smiled and followed his example.  
  
Little did they know that a familiar young man had overheard their conversation, and he sat frowning in thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Tomoyo sat in a very dark corner of the library, and watched as the librarian did one final once-over and then left the room, locking the door behind her. Then the girl sighed with relief, and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Finally, peace and quiet! Lumos!" She hissed, causing the end of her wand to light up her corner. Tomoyo cautiously pulled a book out from under the chair she was sitting on and began to read. It was one she had found earlier that day, when she was trying to get away from all her love-puppy friends. But her eyes refused to focus on the book.  
  
"Pretending to read, Daidouji-san?" A soft voice asked suddenly. Tomoyo jumped and barely prevented herself from screaming.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, what are you doing here?" She snapped. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"I could ask you the same question. Now let me ask a different one. Why the formalities?" He asked. She blinked and then turned away, a frown on her face.  
  
"Go away, Eriol. I need some time to think." She muttered, forcing her eyes back on her book. The young man stepped out of the shadows behind her and took the book from her hands, causing her to growl. Eriol then proceeded to throw the book across the room and sit down in the seat next to her. Tomoyo's eyes narrowed in exasperation as she turned to look him in the eye. To her shock, his eyes did not hold the teasing light as his voice had only moments before. In fact, they were steely and probing. Almost hypnotic, and in moments, she felt her anger ebb away into uncertainty.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Daidouji Tomoyo? Why are you doing this?" His voice was cold and imperious. Tomoyo shivered and drew back.  
  
"Wh...what do you mean?" She stammered. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"This! You are hiding from all of us! You are running away and disappearing whenever any one of your friends comes near you and you won't even tell Sakura what's wrong! How can they help you if they don't know what is wrong?" He growled. Tomoyo's eyes flared.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of it?" She asked in a dangerously soft voice. He frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of seeing them always together? You can never get one friend without their boyfriend/girlfriend trailing behind! Don't you ever feel like a third wheel?!" She hissed, pain filling her eyes. Eriol's eyes widened and the cold look left them.  
  
"So you hide here so you don't feel like a third wheel?" He asked softly. Tomoyo sighed, the fire dying from her eyes.  
  
"No, I hide here so I don't have to see them so happy without me. It's like Sakura doesn't even care about where I am anymore. I mean, I knew that we wouldn't always be together, but this was so sudden and I suppose I wasn't ready to loose my best friend to someone she likes better." At this, Tomoyo buried her head in her hands and silent sobs racked her body. Eriol's mind spun with this new development.  
  
"You haven't lost her, Tomoyo. She has just found love, and someday you will too. Then you will understand." He whispered, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her onto his lap. Tomoyo buried her face in his shoulder and let herself cry for the first time since they had come to this time. Eriol held her, gently stroking her hair and whispering soft words of comfort into her ear.  
  
Gradually, her tears slowed and she managed to become aware of her position once more. Blushing, she pulled back, her hand fluttering to her cheek as she brushed tears away. Eriol smirked and pulled her hand away from her face, gently brushing the remaining tears away with his thumb. Tomoyo started and pulled away.  
  
"Thank you, Eriol-kun. But I don't think that love will come my way anytime soon." She mumbled, her eyes downcast. Eriol's head tilted to the side, and he smiled at her, almost wistfully.  
  
"Why do you think that?" His voice was soft, not at all joking. Tomoyo frowned and glanced at him through lowered lashes.  
  
"Well, you don't see any men throwing themselves at my feet, now do you? You don't see any of them paying attention to me." She sighed, a single tear racing down her cheek. Her heart tore painfully as she saw him look away, and more tears spilled down her face. Beside her, Eriol was struggling with a dilemma that he had been facing since he had seen her again that first night she had entered Hogwarts. Finally he made his decision.  
  
"I know one person does. He does all of that, although you never noticed." He murmured, taking her chin in his hands and forcing her to look up. This time, he let her tears fall, and simply stared at her face. Then, without warning, his lips came down and touched hers chastely, no more than a breath of wind. But it was enough to make Tomoyo's breath catch and her eyes widen in shock.  
  
Pulling back, he gazed into her eyes and tried to regain some self-control. But it broke as more tears fell. Before he could even think, his lips were running over her cheeks, kissing away the tears tenderly. Tomoyo's eyes closed in ecstasy, and she breathed in unsteady. Her heart was jumping into her throat, choking her up with some foreign emotion, and her mind was whirling at his ministrations.  
  
"Eriol..." She sighed, her head falling back against the chair-back. Eriol pulled away, looking uncertainly at her. Their eyes locked, and held, both wondering what was to come next. Tomoyo licked her lips in anticipation, and all of Eriol's control broke. With a muffled groan, he pulled her in to his arms, his lips pressed firmly to hers. Quickly cajoling her lips open, he slid his tongue in, exploring. Tomoyo shuddered and returned his advances with just as much passion. Finally, they were forced to come up for air and their eyes locked once more, searching each other.  
  
"Eriol...do you mean that?" She whispered, her breath catching. Eriol smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, Tomoyo-tenshi. I love you. But do you love me?" He whispered, his lips kissing her cheek and then casually trailing down her neck. Tomoyo gasped and closed her eyes in delight.  
  
"Yes, Eriol-mine, I love you." She breathed, as his lips captured her's once more. Then he pulled back, laughing.  
  
"Now you can't complain about their snogging sessions!" He chuckled. Tomoyo glared at him and then grinned.  
  
"Well, I won't if I actually start to experience it first hand..." This was all she needed to say before his lips captured hers once more, leading her into the very thing she had complained about for so long.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"Have you seen Tomoyo around anywhere? She never came to bed last night." Sakura whispered to Neville the next morning. He smirked slightly.  
  
"Eriol never came, either." Was all he had to say before Sakura burst into giggles. Meiling grinned.  
  
"Does anyone have to ask what they were doing?" She laughed.  
  
"What who were doing?" Came Tomoyo's soft voice from behind them. They all turned to see a bright and happy looking girl, her amethyst eyes sparkling with humor. Eriol came up behind her and slipped his arm around her waist, waiting for an answer. The friends simply grinned at each other and turned back to their breakfasts. Tomoyo and Eriol rolled their eyes, sitting in their assigned places in between Sakura and Neville.  
  
"So...this is nice..." Harry commented, putting his arm around Ginny. Everyone looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What is?" Lily asked, as she whacked James's hand away. (He had been trying to reach a piece of bacon on her plate, which she ardently refused to give up).  
  
"Us. All together, like...like a family." Harry's eyes grew sad suddenly, and Rika put down the forkful of eggs she had been about to eat. Her eyes lowered to hide the tears, but sorrow showed in every line of her face. Ginny gently hugged Harry, and Draco quickly put his hand on Rika's shoulder, but neither noticed much. Arabella saw their faces, and cheerfully giggled, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Of course! We are all a big, happy family...Harry?" Bella's words were cut off as Harry bolted up from the table and ran from the room, his face lowered. Rika buried her face in Draco's neck and he tried to make it look like they were hugging, but the group had already seen their reactions.  
  
"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Bella asked softly, her eyes hurt. Sakura looked away from Rika and shook her head, forcing a smile.  
  
"No. It was nothing. Harry just felt sick this morning, and I think it caught up with him and Rika...she is just going through a tough time." The girl explained, picking up the book she had been reading before and then walking out of the room with Syaoran next to her. Draco tenderly drew Rika from the room, while Ron and Hermione walked out casually, talking to Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Alright...whatever you say." Sirius commented, as he and his friends watched them go.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"I just can't stand it! Why in crimany are we still here?!?!" Draco shouted, burying his head in his hands. Harry had taken refuge in the room that they would in later years, call their home, and the others had quickly followed him there.  
  
"Voldemort." Sakura stated softly. Her friends turned and frowned at her.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, exasperated.  
  
"Harry, how do you think Voldemort knew that you were a danger to him...even when you were a baby?" Sakura asked. Harry frowned, but then his eyes lit in horror.  
  
"NO! It's too dangerous! I can't confront him...here!" Harry choked. Sakura shook her head solemnly.  
  
"You won't have to go to him. He's coming here...now." She whispered. Everyone looked around uneasily. The other students had arrived earlier that day, so everyone was back, and a target for Voldemort.  
  
"Did you ever wonder...why Arabella acted like she knew us...even before we had officially met her?" Eriol asked slowly, looking thoughtful. They all looked at each other and turned pale.  
  
"He's going to attack the school." Sakura whispered.  
  
"But we are all here! Why then, didn't he come after all of us?" Harry asked. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Because we will be working on keeping all the other students out of the Great Hall, while you confront him. Don't worry. I'll use the 'Shield Card' to keep them from hurting you." Sakura murmured.  
  
"So...Harry has to face this all on his own?" Ron asked snappishly. Syaoran shook his head and put his arm around his fiancee's waist.  
  
"I think I understand now. This is something personal, between Harry and Voldemort. That is why we can't interfere. It would change the future if we did." The amber eyed boy commented. Ron looked uncertain but nodded slowly. Ginny, however, buried her head in her boyfriend's chest.  
  
"You had better come out of this alive, Harry Potter, or I will find some way to bring you back and kill you myself!" She whimpered. Harry smiled and pulled her into a tender kiss.  
  
"I love you, Ginny. And I promise not to leave you." He murmured into her ear. Ginny hiccuped and snuggled into his arms, her tear-stained face still buried in his chest. For the first time, Ron did not react viciously to his best friend's affection to his sister. On the contrary, he pulled Hermione closer to him and kissed her hair, smiling at his friend.  
  
"Now, we plan. Tomorrow morning, do everything that you can to keep everyone from going into the Great Hall, even if you have to pull your wand on them or disarm them...or stun them." Eriol said this last part hesitantly, but they all got the point. After making a few more plans, they said goodnight and went to bed.  
  
But none of them got to sleep for quite some time after the other students had returned and gone to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"SHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"You shhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Shut up, you two!"  
  
"Sorry, Draco."  
  
"Gods! Can it be any more crowded in here?!"  
  
"Ugh!!!"  
  
This last groan was made by Harry, as he pulled the invisibility cloak off the ten people under it. Eriol had used an enlarging spell so that it would cover them all...but only to a certain extent. The first words had been spoken by Ron, followed by Hermione's command. Ron's snide comment followed, then of course, Draco had broken them up. It had been Syaoran's comment that had pushed Harry to taking the cloak off and continuing to walk without it.  
  
"Now. Don't let anyone in. This is my battle. OH! Especially don't let my mum and dad in. I wouldn't want them to find out about us..." Harry's voice drifted off as he opened the huge doors of the Great Hall, and then stepped inside.  
  
"No matter what you hear, DON'T OPEN THE DOORS!" He hissed, quickly pulling Ginny in for one last kiss before shutting the doors. Sakura had activated the 'Shield Card' and was now activating the lock, so the doors couldn't open until Harry's command.  
  
"Now what?" Tomoyo asked softly. Rika turned and sighed.  
  
"We wait."  
  
Minutes later, the footsteps of early breakfasters met the ears of the nine waiting people, who stood in front of the doors like un-movable stones.  
  
It was time.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	10. Circle of Friends Final Chapter

Daphne: "HOE!!! Last chapter! I really hope that you have enjoyed this story. I am sorry that I didn't update it as fast as I did the first one, and I hope that you will review!  
  
Also, a few of you have been asking for a sequel. I warn you, I have seriously thought about it, but am not sure...you'll have to convince me! Now, the third story would focus mostly around the children of these characters, and their adventures...and romances. Please write me and tell me what you think!  
  
Oh, tiny little note. I have put up a few ideas of stories that I have, on my biography. But I have had one other idea since then, and I would like to run it past you, so I am adding a summery of it to the *end of this chapter*, to see what you think. It will be a Tomoyo+Eriol, and it is a little sad, but really good, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS PARTICULAR STORY!  
  
~*~*~*~  
Leopard Spots and Zebra Stripes  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 10.  
"I found one!" Meiling shrieked, thrusting a huge book beneath Neville's nose. Neville groaned and looked at the passage that she pointed out.  
  
"It is a portal! It will let us go through time, to when they are. Then, we can spend as much time as we need there, trying to find them and get home!" The girl cried. Sirius, Bella, Sophia, Remus, Severus, Lily and James hurried up behind them, looking at the spell.  
  
"Simple enough. Come on! We have to hurry!" James commented, rushing to get the ingredients.  
  
"Let's get everyone into the Great Hall. It will be better that they see this." Arabella stated, as she and the other's rushed from the library.  
  
~*~*~*~  
As Harry entered the dark room, his senses were already strained to their highest point. The room was silent, cold, and echoed something horrible, just adding to the tension. Harry quickly made his way to a corner of the room, hiding in its shadows.  
  
He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Quiet, imbeciles! Do you want them to hear us?!" Came a hissing voice that Harry knew all too well. With a 'pop', no less than twenty men appeared in the middle of the room, their wands drawn and ready. They moved towards the doors, and one of them tried to open them.  
  
"UGH! It won't open, master!"  
  
"FOOL! Get out of the way!" Voldemort stepped up to the doors, his wand pointed at them. Harry knew that it was now or never. With a stealth that even surprised him, he hissed a stunning spell and several of the Death Eaters fell to the floor, unmoving.  
  
"WHAT?!" Voldemort searched for the person who had taken down his men, and with a gulp, Harry stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Miss me, Tom?" He asked, managing to keep humor in his voice. Voldemort's face turned red in anger at the use of his old name, and this young man who used it so easily.  
  
"James Potter." He hissed, his eyes narrowing in hatred. Harry chuckled.  
  
"No. That would be my father. I am *Harry* Potter, proud son of James Potter." Harry's voice had become deep and strong, full of conviction and assurance. Voldemort sneered.  
  
"You lie. James Potter is but a boy. A little boy who will soon die."  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Harry stated, muttering a binding spell and falling five more of the Death Eaters. Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Fine, Potter. Play that way. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed, shooting the spell straight at Harry. Luckily, Sakura had remembered Voldemort's favorite spell, so the shield repelled it beautifully.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Again, Harry threw a spell at Voldemort's henchmen; six more men down, and only nine more to go, besides Voldemort. He couldn't make this too intense. It just had to be enough to prove that he would be a roadblock in Voldemort's way, unless he was dead. That would be all it would take.  
  
"Yes, Voldie. Can't you see? You can't get to me? Nor will you get to the rest of the school! The door is sealed and it will never open!" Harry figured it was good to make Voldemort think that it was him who had sealed the door, instead of Sakura. Carfully, he pointed his wand at Voldemort, fully intent on sending a stunning spell at the man. But Voldemort had other ideas.  
  
"I'll get you yet, Potter! You and your parents!" He hissed. There was a pop, and everyone but Harry disappeared.  
  
"Yes, you will." Harry whispered, tears entering his eyes. With a defeated sigh, he went over to the doors. Now what was that knock that Sakura had shown him? Oh yes!  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
*Knock, knock, knock!*  
  
~*~*~*~  
"Sakura? Everyone...what are you doing?" Lily asked, puzzled. For there, in front of the majority of the school, stood eight silent, stone-like students, their wands all pointed at the group in front of them. Several of the students had tried to force their way in, and Sakura's group was forced to take drastic action.  
  
"Nothing but saving your lives. You can't go in there." Sakura said in a monotone voice. Lily gasped, and fell back, staring at them with wide eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" James snapped, stepping forward. Syaoran also stepped forward, to guard his fiancee.  
  
"You heard her. Don't ask any questions." He hissed, shooting his death- glare at James. James did not falter, however, at the glare, but at the high, horrible voice that suddenly broke through the awful silence.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"That was Voldemort!" Sirius choked, his voice going pale as he and the other students backed away from the door. Sakura nodded.  
  
"He was trying to attack the school. We locked him in there...with Harry." She stated.  
  
"NO!!! He'll kill Harry!" Lily choked, as she fell against James's arm.  
  
"He won't. Harry won't let him." Eriol assured her. Just then, there was the sound of two long knocks, and then three short ones.  
  
"See! He's fine." Sakura stated, turning around and opening the door. There stood Harry, his hair ruffled and his eyes filled with tears. Rika and Ginny quickly walked up beside him and hugged him.  
  
"You can go in now. He's gone...and he won't be attacking the school for a long, long time." Harry murmured, burying his face in Ginny's shoulder, and hugging her close.  
  
"We did it. The future is set, now." Harry whispered. Ginny smiled and they walked into the Great Hall together. Everyone followed, looking confused. They all sat down, even the professors, though all were on their guard, watching Sakura and her friends carefully.  
  
"All right! No one moves an inch until someone explains to us why we were just stuck out there, while Harry and Voldemort were in here...and how Harry came away without a scratch!" James finally yelled, standing up.  
  
Sakura sighed. It was time for them to know the truth.  
  
*CRASH!!!*  
  
Before Sakura could even open her mouth, a crash of thunder echoed through the Great Hall, and to everyone's growing horror, a strange swirling pool of dark blue substance began to form directly in front of the head table. It was cris-crossed with tiny lightning-bolts, and it swirled counter- clockwise from the center. Sakura stood watching, transfixed with the sight.  
  
"Well, this is it. We got our wish." Eriol murmured, standing up and pulling Tomoyo up beside him. The rest of their party stood as well, watching the portal get bigger and bigger until it was an oblong shape. Then, someone emerged from it. A brown haired someone.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Long time no see!" Neville laughed, his brown eyes sparkling at his friends. Then, Meiling appeared behind him, her face shining.  
  
"SAKURA! TOMOYO, RIKA, HERMIONE, GINNY!" She shrieked, racing down the steps and into her friends arms. Neville hurried down, clapping his friends on the back and greeting them.  
  
"Oh, we missed you so much!"  
  
"You'll never believe how hard it was!"  
  
"Yeah! They hated each other!"  
  
"It was soooooooo funny!"  
  
"No kidding! Hey! We got to be young again! Isn't that cool!"  
  
"Did Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus tell you everything?"  
  
"How is Arabella?"  
  
"What about Uncle Severus?! Don't you dare forget about him!"  
  
"How much time has passed since we came here?"  
  
"Ohohohohohoho! How is Sophia? She promised to tell me all the new fashions, but when we got sucked here..."  
  
"SILENCE!!!"  
  
Everyone fell silent, staring at the younger version of Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Professor Dumbledore...you're younger!" Meiling gasped. He smiled at her.  
  
"I am, seeing as it is several years before you are supposed to see me...and even exist!" He chuckled.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" This came from Lily, Bella, Sophia, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. The Cardcaptor group and the fabulous three plus Ginny, Draco, and Neville turned to stare at them. They had completely forgotten that they were all here!  
  
"Um...we um..." Ron managed to stutter, just as two more people fell from the portal, laughing.  
  
"Man! I think I just fell into the 'Twilight Zone'! Hey, doesn't this rock, Moony? We get to see ourselves as we really were!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"UNCLE SIRIUS!!!" Rika shrieked, throwing herself into the older man's arms. He laughed and then quickly pulled Harry into a tight hug as well.  
  
"Whatever, Padfoot! Comere', you big lump!" Remus laughed, pulling Harry over so he could pat him on the back.  
  
"COULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!" James shouted, causing the group to turn back around.  
  
"Gee, James, you sure look young! Man! Did I really look like that? Man, you...I mean I need a haircut!" Sirius stated, as he wrinkled his nose at the younger Sirius, who was now standing up, his mouth open. James turned pale and clutched Lily to his side.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" He asked. Sirius's face fell, and he looked back at his companions.  
  
"You had better explain, before we go home." He murmured to Harry.  
  
"All right. First of all, everyone shut up and calm down!" Harry shouted, his voice sounding deep and strangely like James's. Everyone in the room fell into a stunned silance, and Harry smiled.  
  
"Very good. Now some...all right, all of you are wondering what is going on here, so I will not leave you hanging. We," he motioned to all of the people up on the platform with him, "are from the future."  
  
There was a stunned silence, while everyone took this in. The younger Sirius, who had looked close to fainting, was now looking over his future self in something close to awe.  
  
"If that is true...how did you just spend the last five years here?" James asked in a deadly low voice. It was then that Severus Snape stood up, his face pale.  
  
"I warned you, Lily! I warned you to stay away from that Potter!" He hissed, as Lucious stood up behind him.  
  
"We were in the Three Broomsticks, POTTER, the day that you talked with that *Weasley* girl." He sneered. Harry turned pale and Ginny clutched his hand.  
  
"Wait a minute! Weasley? You mean Arthur Weasley? And Molly?!" Lily asked in shock.  
  
"I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I am Ron *Weasley*." Ron stated, stepping forward. Hermione stepped up beside him and grasped his hand.  
  
"Hermione Granger." She said. Slowly, the group formed a line beside them, as they introduced themselves.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Syaoran Li."  
  
"Draco Malfoy." At this, Lucius turned pale, and Draco smirked at him.  
  
"Hey, father. Your looking young...and alive." Draco left the rest of the sentence hanging, and many of the Slytherins stared at the blanched younger version of Lucius.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, the seventh and final member of the Weasley clan...at least for this generation!" Ginny said teasingly. Lily, Bella and Sophia gasped in delight at Ginny's words, but they still looked shocked. Finally, it was Harry's turn. He turned pale and stepped forward, his eyes meeting James's.  
  
"I am Harry Potter." He said in a low voice, his eyes staying level with his young father's. James didn't seem surprised.  
  
"Your mother?" He asked. Harry smiled.  
  
"Observe the eyes." Was all he said. Lily gasped, but smiled. Then, after looking at Sirius for confirmation, Rika walked to her brother's side.  
  
"Rika Rose Sasaki Potter, second and final child of Lily and James Potter." She murmured. Lily's eyes filled with happy tears as she gazed at her daughter, and Rika's filled for another reason. She would never see her mother alive again.  
  
"Rika, what's wrong?" Lily asked softly. Rika choked and shook her head, saying nothing.  
  
"How come you didn't remember Rika?" Harry hissed to Sirius. Sirius sighed and leaned over.  
  
"There were some things that were washed out of our memories the moment you left. That was one of them. I mean, we remembered that most of you came...but only when Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Rika and Eriol came back, during our time. And even then, the memory of Rika was held from us until just a few days ago." Sirius whispered, before straightening.  
  
"We have to go, Sirius. We are out of time." Remus said softly.  
  
"Wait! If you and Sirius are here, then where are Lily, James, Sophia and I?" Bella asked. Remus simply smiled benignly at her, and turned towards the portal.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Professor." He said to Dumbledore, before entering the time-warp once more. Everyone hesitated, looking at Dumbledore, trying to figure out what to say.  
  
"Come on, come on! We don't have all day. Draco, you first!" Sirius commanded. Draco smiled, and with one final goodbye, he stepped in, closely followed by Rika, Neville, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Hermione and Ron. Harry paused, looking down at his parents longingly, as Ginny hugged his waist.  
  
"I love you, now and forever." Harry murmured to his parents. They smiled and waved, their shock still there. Sirius waved cheekily at his younger self, and then stepped through.  
  
"Here we go." Ginny whispered to her love. Harry smiled wistfully and nodded. Together, they stepped into the time-warp, and it immediately closed behind them. A white light washed over the Great Hall, and just as Sirius had said, memories were wiped clean.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"UNCLE SEVERUS!!!" Rika shrieked, as she toppled out of the time warp, into her guardian's arms. Then she lay there, crying. Draco watched on as Neville, Meiling Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol fell through, and were immediately hugged close by their parents/guardians.  
  
"Do you have any pudding?" Kero cried, flying over to Syaoran's sisters bravely. It was only moments until he was completely covered in kisses, ribbons, and other girlish decorations.  
  
"KAWAII!!!"  
  
Ron and Hermione also got the same treatment as they came through, and Harry and Ginny came out next, and were hugged close by Molly and Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Rika, why are you crying?" Ron asked, as soon as his brother's were through giving him rough hugs. Rika sniffed.  
  
"We got to see mother and father *then*...but we will never see them again, ever." She whimpered. At this, Sakura grinned, and looked slyly at Eriol, who smirked. The adults were also looking smug.  
  
"Sakura, what is so funny?" Harry asked weakly, his sorrow overbearing him. She simply smiled again.  
  
"Look behind you, Harry." She whispered. Harry's eyes widened, and he did a slow turn, coming face-to-face with two people he thought he would never see again.  
  
"Mum? Dad?" His voice was no more than a whisper, as tears flooded his vision and he ran blindly into his parent's arms. Rika gave a shriek and quickly joined them, her happy cries filling the room. Sirius quickly made his way over to Arabella, and he put his arm around her, while Remus did the same with Sophia. Ron managed to pull Hermione away from her parents and was kissing her gently on the cheek. Draco had been pulled into the flurry of Potter hugs, as had Ginny.  
  
"Everything is right once more. Voldemort is gone, and peace has been restored." Syaoran murmured, resting his chin on Sakura's head. Eriol nodded and pulled Tomoyo into his arms.  
  
"What do you say? Double wedding?" Tomoyo asked teasingly. Sakura grinned and nodded, while their fiancee's groaned jokingly. Meiling squealed and pulled Neville over.  
  
"I get to be the Maid Of Honor!" She cried. Everyone laughed. What had begun as a pain and fear-filled year, had ended in love and wonder.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Approx. one year later*  
  
*DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG*  
  
Wedding bells filled the warm May air, and happy shouts of 'Congratulations' could be heard in the streets of Hong Kong.  
  
Hong Kong's leader, Li Syaoran, had just been married to his childhood sweetheart, Li-Kinomoto Sakura, in a double wedding with their friends Hiiragizawa Eriol and Hiiragizawa-Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, Sakura! You look sooooooo lovely!" Meiling Longbottom squealed, her eyes sparkling. Her husband, Neville stood beside her, his eyes twinkling with life. They were presently in the reception room, sitting at the head table while their friends sat around them, talking and laughing.  
  
"Thank you, Meiling." Sakura whispered, blushing. She was wearing a lovely, off-the-shoulder wedding dress, with a full skirt and long train. Tiny embroidered cherry blossoms ran up the skirt and bodice, giving it a lovely affect. Naturally, Tomoyo had made it, along with her own gown, that was full skirted as well, with see-through long sleeves and a scooped neck.  
  
Sakura looked around, sighing happily. To her left was her beloved husband, and to her right was Eriol. Tomoyo was next to Eriol, and next to him were Draco and the pregnant Rika Malfoy. On Rika's other side were Harry and Ginny Potter, with their one-year old twins, James and Lily. On Syaoran's other side, sat Meiling and then Neville with his infant daughter, Lydia, then Hermione and Ron Weasley, and their one year old son Donavon, bringing up the end on that side.  
  
(A/N: Confused? Here is how the seating goes!)  
  
(Ron, Donavon, Hermione, Neville/Lydia, Meiling, Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Draco, Rika, Harry, James, Lily, Ginny.)  
  
On the lower tables sat Kinomoto Touya and Nakuru, with their lovely, two year-old daughter Rose, and their month-old son, Yuki (named affectionately after Yukito). Beside them sat Kinomoto Fujitaka, and beside him was Daidouji Sonomi. Yelan and her daughters were seated next to her, and they were all chatting happily.  
  
On Touya's other side, sat Yukito, who was looking affectionately down at his namesake. Beside Yukito were Lily and James Potter, and sitting beside James was Arabella and Sirius Black, with their one-year old son, Orion. Beside Sirius sat Sophia and Remus Lupin, both occupied at the moment, taking care of their one year-old daughter, Vivian. Remus had also been healed, thanks to Sakura's heal card, so he no longer had to worry about the coming full moon, or changing into a werewolf. Severus Snape, who was seated beside them, quieted the little girl's crying by making funny faces at him. There were also many of their fellow students from Hogwarts attending, plus quite a few of the Professors.  
  
(Severus, Remus/Vivian, Sophia, Sirius/Orion, Arabella, James, Lily, Yukito, Touya/Yuki, Rose, Nakuru, Fujitaka, Sonomi, Yelan, Syaoran's sisters.)  
  
"Life is good, isn't it, Syaoran?" Sakura asked later, while they were all dancing. Behind them, Kero and Spinel raced around the deserts table, scaring anyone who tried to get near to their precious 'key of life' (Kero had slipped Spinel some sugar). Syaoran smiled and hugged his wife.  
  
"It certainly is, my love. It certainly is." He murmured, as he watched the other happy couples dance and talk. They had made some amazing friends, shared wonderful secrets, and most of all, found the love that all of them had been yearning for. Syaoran smiled as he listened to the song that was playing.  
  
'A circle of friends. That fits us perfectly. That's what we are, now and forever. A circle of friends.'  
  
We were made to love, and be loved  
  
But the price this world demands with cost you far too much  
  
I spent so many lonely years just trying to fit in  
  
Now I've found a place in this circle of friends!  
  
In a circle of friends, we have one father  
  
In a circle of friends, we share this prayer,  
  
That every orphaned soul will know  
  
And all will enter in  
  
To the shelter of this circle of friends!  
  
"I love you, Sakura." He murmured, as they slowly danced into their future.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
All right. Here is the summery for my story "LOVE OF AGES".  
Eriol is a ten year-old mute/crippled boy, who doesn't have any friends except for his personal nurse, Molly Totum. When Eriol is forced to move to Tomeda, Japan, neither of them expect it to be any different. But neither are counting on the kind ways of a certain little girl...named Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
Everything is perfect for the first time in Eriol's life, until one day he becomes horribly sick and is forced to move back to England. Heartbroken but better physically, Eriol swears to never allow anyone close to his heart again.  
  
But ten years later, Milly invites a famous young woman to stay with them during her stay in England. Dubious, Eriol agrees, but he is shocked when he realizes that the very woman who is staying at his home, is the self- same one who befriended him all those years ago!  
*Now, how about a preview?*  
~*~ "You are excused for recess." Omata-sensei called. The students shuffled to put everything away and leave the room. Milly walked up to speak with Omata-sensei, leaving Eriol all alone. Or so they thought...  
  
A soft, tiny hand cupped Eriol's chin and lifted it gently, so his eyes found the sparkling amethyst ones in front of him.  
  
"Hello! I'm Tomoyo." The girl said in a musical voice. Eriol was stunned, but all he could do was grunt. Tomoyo smiled, her eyes searching his.  
  
"You may not be able to move or talk, but your eyes are expre...esspres..."  
  
'Expressive.' Eriol filled in in his mind, shock still coursing through his body.  
  
"They talk!" She finally concluded. Eriol mentally smiled. Perhaps this girl was different...  
  
"Would you like to come outside with me?" Tomoyo asked softly, her lovely eyes roving his earnestly. Eriol grunted eagerly, and Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Totum-san? May I take Eriol outside?" Tomoyo called. Milly turned around in shock, and got an even bigger surprise when she saw the little girl's hand holding up her young charge's head.  
  
"I...I suppose. But I will have to go with you." She stammered, unable to believe this little girl's kindness. Tomoyo cheered and then with much struggle, began to push Eriol out of the room. Omata-sensei smiled as he watched his most perceptive and kind student push her new friend out the door. ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
